Beautiful Imprint
by anita11
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Jacob never came back after the wedding and allowed the bitterness to take over his heart? My twist on Beauty and the Beast. AU. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What would happen if Jacob never came back after the wedding and allowed the bitterness to take over his heart? My twist on Beauty and the Beast. Please review!**

* * *

 **Renesmee POV**

I always wanted to see the world. I spent every day of my youth locked away in an island with my nose behind a book, reading about everyone else's adventures. Now it was time for me to have my own adventure. After 10 years of never leaving their side, my parents finally allowed me to leave the nest and fly on my own. There was only one condition.

"Steer away from Washington, especially the Olympic Peninsula." Daddy warned me. Momma looked at me with kind eyes and stroked a lock of curls from my face.

"Leave her alone Edward. She's a smart girl and she will do great." Momma told him without even looking at him. She was looking only at me as if she were memorizing my face.

"Momma, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to leave." I told her.

I hated the sad expression on her face but we both knew that it was time. Momma wasn't as overprotective as daddy. So she wanted me to have my own experiences. It hurt her but she still wanted me to experience life and what it was like to be human and explore the world. She knew how much I wanted to have my own adventures and when Nahuel asked for my hand last month, she convinced dad that it was time for me to leave.

Nahuel was a strong, handsome, and wise man but mom didn't want me tied down so quickly. Daddy knew I cared about Nahuel but he saw my hesitation. I really did care about Nahuel and being with him was like the logical next step. Daddy knew that if I stayed, it would only be a matter of time before I said yes and I would miss out on having adventures of my own. In the end, that's what convinced daddy and auntie Rose to let me go. She was still furious at me for rejecting Nahuel. She didn't understand why I couldn't just marry him and have my adventures with him at my side but daddy understood. He knew my mind and my heart and he knew that I wasn't sure about my feelings for Nahuel.

"Tell aunt Rosie that I love her and that I promise to come visit." I told uncle Emmett who was standing at the side of the room. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about your aunt. You know how she gets." He said with a wink. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

I had already said my goodbyes to aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. He decided not to join us for the final goodbye because all the emotions would make it too difficult on him. He already wanted to tie me to tree so aunt Alice decided to keep him and aunt Rosie distracted on the mainland. My grandparents were going to escort me to the airport where we would all take different planes. Theirs to Russia on a five year medical mission and mine to the States.

I decided to start my new life in California. I liked the idea of staying in sunny weather and being exposed to many different cultures. It was a perfect place for me to start exploring before I started Stanford the following semester. More importantly, it was a good place for me to start learning how to be controlled around humans before I was stuck in a classroom for the majority of the day.

This was my family's greatest objection and the reason why they kept me away in the island for so long. I grew up on bags of human blood and food to ensure that I had a safe development. I have only been relying solely on hunting animals for the past year and a half. Though I had been around humans before, I have never been around them for months at a time and never on my own. I also didn't have as much experience acting human and I have never had to do it full time. This would be my first time for a lot of things.

I held on to grandma's hand the entire cab ride to the airport. Grandpa distracted me by telling me about all the fun things to do in California. I was still a little nervous. Would activities be enough to distract me from hurting a human? Would I be able to act normal around them? Grandpa must have seen the distress on my face because he patted my knee and took my free hand to kiss it.

"Don't worry about that my dear girl. Like your mother, you have a uniquely strong sense of control." He told me with a smile. I nodded.

"I know. I just worry since I won't really have anyone to hold me accountable for any mistakes or warn me before I say something awkward." I confessed. Grandma squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry dear. Everyone will love you and grandpa has set you up with plenty of supplies. Besides, you will be having so much fun that you will hardly notice the scents." She reminded me with a warm smile. Grandpa had set me up with bags of human blood in case I get too thirsty. I liked food but there was nothing like human blood to quench my thirst.

This past year and a half has been difficult for me and at first, I had to ask grandpa to get me human blood. This usually occurred after I was exposed to injured humans like if someone fell on a sidewalk when we were in the city. The first few months, I had to drink at least one cup every time I went out in public until I got used to being surrounded by the scent of humans. Luckily I learned to control myself pretty quickly but it was nice that to know that there would be blood in the house in case I had to ensure I wasn't tempted to attack a student if they got a paper cut in class.

"I know." I sighed.

At the airport, my grandparents gave me one last hug before they saw me off. The looks on their faces brought tears to my eyes. I loved them so much! Grandma touched my cheek and kissed my tears away when she left me at the terminal.

"Remember that we are only a few hours away. Just call us and we'll fly right over." Grandma told me. I nodded. Grandpa came over and took me in his arms.

"Be safe my, beauty." He whispered in my ear before he kissed my head. Grandpa loved his family but I was the one thing that made their existence beautiful as if my existence gave theirs meaning. It was yet another reason why I stayed with them for so long. I couldn't bear the thought of disappointing them.

"I will grandpa." I told him in a whisper because I was afraid I would start crying. I waved them goodbye and then I headed towards my new life.

It was a long sad plane ride but, somewhere along the way, my excitement started to kick in. Grandma was right. My family was just a plane ride away. This wasn't a sad day. I was finally getting my adventure. I was starting a whole new life. It was frightening, exciting but it wasn't sad.

My new life started with a condo in San Francisco. Aunt Alice got me pent house by the ocean. Being near the sea helped keep my calm and it reminded me of home. Yet, San Francisco was nothing like home. I was in a whole new world. I loved the night life and all the fun activities. I spent a lot of time exploring the city and the northern country side. Grandma was right. I was having so much fun that it really did make the thirst manageable. It wasn't easy but it was better than anything I had imagined.

For a little over a month, I was living in bliss until my father called with the terrible news.

"Hi daddy!" I said excitedly. He didn't respond immediately which worried me.

"Daddy? Is everything ok?"

"No sweetheart. Your momma wanted to call you herself but she is too… distraught." He told me softly. I felt my heart begin to race.

"Daddy what happened?!" I asked urgently.

"Your grandpa Charlie had a heart attack. It was pretty bad. Carlisle asked the wolves if he could fly in to see him but the pack refused." I growled.

I never met grandpa Charlie. He didn't know about us. I've always wanted to meet him but the truth was that he was a stranger to me. I grew up pretending that he and grandma Renee were already dead since I knew I would never get to meet them. I just felt sorry for my mother because she remembered them and she missed them. I felt sorry for her loss. If anything happened to my father, I would go ballistic! I couldn't even begin to imagine what this must feel like for her.

"How's momma?" I asked him heartbroken. Daddy sighed.

"She destroyed a good part of the forest and now she's curled up in our bed not wanting to move or see anyone. Alice and I debated whether or not to tell her but its her father. I couldn't _not_ tell her." Daddy explained. I nodded in agreement even though he couldn't see.

"Do you want me to come back home?" I asked feeling guilty because I wanted desperately for him to say no.

"No sweetheart. Go on with your plans. There's really nothing we can do. This is a human problem. Grandpa has spoken to his doctors and he ensured that Charlie had the best medical care." He informed me.

"I'm surprised the packs even allowed that." I said bitterly.

"They're not monsters but they're cautious. Its better this way regardless. It would have been risky for your grandfather to return to Forks looking exactly the same as he did 10 years ago." Daddy reminded me. I sighed and nodded. He had a point there.

"Ok daddy. Thank you for keeping me informed. Let me know if momma needs anything." I told him.

"Of course, love." He told me before he hung up.

My heart broke for my mother. Even though I myself, didn't have any emotional connections to Charlie and Renee, I didn't want anything bad to happen to them either. It made me sad to know that Charlie was suffering alone and more importantly, that my mother couldn't see him. It must be so devastating to know that someone you love is suffering and that you cannot be there to help.

I took a solitary stroll down to the park that afternoon. I was thinking about Charlie for the first time in a long time. I hadn't thought about him since daddy and I had our little letting go ceremony in the island when I was little. Momma refused to attend but she understood why daddy wanted me to honor my grandparents and let them go. After all, its not like I could ever see them, could I?

I sat on a bench and looked at the humans playing in the park with their families. Some were throwing Frisbees with their pets. Some were swinging their children in the playground. Then I saw a young woman and her child strolling an elderly lady in a wheelchair. The mother would lean in and point things out to the old woman. The child was a little girl around eight or nine years old. The mom whispered something to her and the little girl ran to the bushes to grab a flower to give it to her grandmother. In the distance, I saw the old lady smile a toothless smile at the child but she couldn't reach out to hold the flower. The little girl touched her grandmother's shaky hand and smoothed out the wrinkles before she kissed it. Then she laid the flower on her grandmother's lap and held her hand as they continued to walk in the park.

I felt the tears sting my eyes at the sweet moment. The old woman was far older than Charlie or Renee but I realized that neither of them would ever have that. For the first time, I realized that they would grow old and withered but there would be no one to take their shaky wrinkled hands. A surge of emotions ran through me and I realized the pain my mother must be feeling. This fact must be in her mind constantly and I was ashamed that I had never thought of it. Who would take care of my grandparents when they were too old to care for themselves? Who was taking care of my grandfather now that he needed us the most?

My father's words rang in my head instantly. ' _Steer away from Washington, especially the Olympic Peninsula._ ' The thing was that my decision was already made. Aunt Alice couldn't see me or the wolves so there was no way for her to know what I planned.

I walked back to the condo and packed a bag. No one in Forks knew I existed. The packs made us leave shortly after momma was turned and we never looked back until today. I got in my car and I drove off to make sure my human grandfather was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to Forks within a day and went straight to the hospital. It was a small hospital. I smiled knowing all the good my grandpa Carlisle must have done while working here.

"How can I help you miss?" The woman behind the counter greeted me as I approached her with a large bouquet of flowers I bought before I got there.

"I'm here to see Charlie Swan. I'm a family friend." I told the woman. She smiled and looked up something on the computer.

"He was transferred to the cardiac wing yesterday. He's in a private room. Room 238. Only the best for the chief." She said with a sad smile. I nodded and walked over to the elevator.

I was very nervous. What if there were wolves in the hospital. It didn't smell like wolves but then again, I never met one. The elevator door opened and I walked over to the nurse's station. I tall woman with glasses and kind eyes greeted me. Her nametag read Angela.

"Hi there. Who are you here to see?" She asked me.

"I'm here to see Charlie Swan. I'm a family friend." I repeated. Her eyes widened and then she gave me a curious look.

"I didn't know the chief had any family." She said. I wondered how she knew that.

"Well. I'm Bella's second cousin from Renee's side." I told her to explain why she never heard about me. Her expression changed to sadness and she nodded.

"I see. Its very nice of you to come visit. After Bella died, Charlie doesn't really have anyone. I was hoping the Cullens would come see him but…" She sighed and trailed off. I nodded and gulped. Suddenly my heart started pounding. She signaled me to follow her and she walked me to my grandfather's room.

"He's doing better. Right side of his face is slightly drooping and he's having a hard time with his speech but he seems to understand very well so you can talk to him normally." Angela told me as we headed to his room. I nodded and walked into the room.

"Hi Chief! Looks like you got a visitor today." She told him. I was surprised by the condition he was in. The man on the bed looked nothing like the strong virile man I saw in pictures. My breath hitched when he turned to look at me and his eyes widened slightly.

"Let me know if you need anything." Angela said before she left. I went over to the window and set the flowers by the sun. I took a deep breath and then I turned to smile at my grandfather.

"Hi Charlie. You're probably wondering who I am." I said shyly. He just looked at me without saying anything so I continued.

"My name is Carlie Mason. I'm from Renee's side of the family. When I heard, I just thought I would come over to see if there is anything I could do for you. I knew Bella from when I was little and I know she would have wanted someone to make sure you're ok." I rambled nervously wondering if he was understanding anything I was saying. I saw the tears well in his eyes when I mentioned my mother. He extended his left hand and I saw him trying to say a word. After a moment of mouthing something, I finally heard something that sounded like 'sit' come out of his mouth.

My heart ached but I sat on the chair and plastered a fake smile on my face. I knew from mom's stories that Charlie wasn't one to show affection but I couldn't help myself. I reached out and held his hand. He looked at me, studying my face. I began getting nervous so I started talking.

"My parents lived in Phoenix for a few years before we settled in California. Bella was older than me but she was always so nice." I explained. He still studied me. I let go of his hand slightly but he held it in its place. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Angela told me there was a visitor. Hi, my name is Dr. Keenen." He introduced himself. I nodded at him but didn't get up to greet him.

"How's cousin Charlie doing?" I asked him. The doctor smiled.

"Much better. We start intensive rehab tomorrow right here at the hospital and I think that we'll be able to move him to a nursing facility a few weeks after that." He told me. Charlie grunted and I looked horrified.

"A nursing home?" I asked him.

"Well its more like a rehabilitation center. They have all the resources Charlie will need. Physical therapy, occupational therapy and more importantly speech therapy. He needs to be under constant supervision until he gets his speech back." The doctor told me. I shook my head.

"Why? Why can't he just go home after he gets better?" I asked him confused.

"Well, its mainly for his safety. If he goes back home and has any king of trouble, he won't be able to pick up phone and call for help." The doctor told me. I nodded. I saw Charlie look away angrily.

"What if someone stayed with him? Could he get his therapy at home?" I asked the doctor. Charlie looked at me with a confused expression.

"Um sure hun but Charlie doesn't… I mean. Who did you have in mind?" The doctor asked me.

"Well I could stay with him for a while. Maybe we can also get a nurse during the day to help with the complex stuff." I told the doctor before I looked at Charlie. He looked completely shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't really know me but I'm not going to school or really doing anything right now and I would like to help. I can at least help you until we find you a nurse." I explained to Charlie. He sighed and shook his head. I wondered why he would say no to this if it meant that he could stay home and a thought quickly occurred to me.

"You don't have to worry about the money. I am good with health insurance stuff so I am positive I can find one for you. I used to work with home health. I promise you that I can make the insurance cover it." I lied to him using the bit of medical knowledge I had. He looked at me again and then I turned to the doctor.

"Could we arrange for home health instead?" I asked him. The doctor looked at Charlie.

"We can if that's what you want." The doctor told him. Charlie turned to me and then he turned to the doctor and nodded. The doctor smiled.

"Ok then. And don't worry about the expenses. She's right, your insurance can cover this with the right advocate." The doctor told him and then he smiled at me before he walked out of the room. I patted Charlie's hand.

"I'll be right back." I promised him and then I reluctantly let go of him to go after the doctor.

"Dr. Keenen?" I asked after him. He stopped and turned.

"I know that the Cullens are likely paying for most of this." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Just don't tell Charlie. He already suspected something when we moved him to a private room." He told me. I nodded.

"Do you mind telling them that Charlie would like home health? I know Carlisle won't have any problems paying for it but I am good for the money in any case." I told the doctor. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. Carlisle said that he will cover whatever Charlie needs." The doctor informed me.

"Do you mind keeping my involvement private? Carlisle knows my parents. I really want to help Charlie as much as possible so I plan to take some time off school if he needs me. It will be a lot easier to do that if my parents didn't know I was here." I told the doctor sheepishly.

"I think that's a very sweet thing that you are doing and of course I'll keep this to myself. I'll just tell Carlisle that Charlie changed his mind." The doctor said.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I returned to the room were Charlie still sat confused. I sat back at the chair and held my hands not sure of what to say. The silence was deafening so I just started talking.

"I know how strange this is but I promise that I will be very respectful of your privacy." I assured him. He looked at me and started to say something.

"Why?" He managed to get out.

"Because Bella was my friend and because, if the situation were reversed and it were my father, I would want someone to look out for him. I know it doesn't make much sense but when I heard what happened, I just got this sense that I had to be here for you. I can't explain it." I told him truthfully. The moment I got in my car and drove here, I felt that this was exactly where I needed to be. It was like a force beyond nature.

"Look, I know how strange this all is and that I am a stranger to you but I really just want to help. We have a few weeks to get to know each other and to help you get settled at home. I'll come back tomorrow to help with your therapy. Ok?" I told him. He nodded but he looked unsatisfied by my answer.

The following day I returned after lunch to help with his therapy. I was surprised at how weak he was. He could barely walk. I have never been to his house but I knew that his room and the bathroom were both on the second floor. He didn't need as much help dressing and cleaning but he was only able to go up a few steps during therapy.

"It will get better Charlie." The therapist told him with an encouraging smile. He grunted and I smiled back at her. I wheeled him over to his room where Angela was waiting for us.

"I think we might have to make some adjustments at the house. May I go to your house to start getting things ready for you?" I asked him as Angela got him into the bed.

"That will be a great idea." Angela said happily. Charlie nodded in agreement and Angela walked out.

"Is the spare key still under eave by the door?" I asked him. He looked at me oddly and nodded.

"Bella mentioned it once. Ok. I'll get things ready for you." I told him. He gave me a small sad smile I walked out of the room. I went over to Angela who was at the nurse station filling up some paperwork.

"He still has several weeks of therapy so you better concentrate your time on getting the house ready. I've been to his house and there's no way he'll be ready to go up those stairs in three weeks." Angela told me. I agreed.

"I have some ideas. I'll probably move his bed to the living room, unless you think he'll need a hospital bed." I told her.

"Lets see what the therapist recommends at the end of the three weeks." She told me. I nodded and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's house had two stories the bedrooms and bathroom were on the second floor. I rearranged the furniture so that I could fit the dinning room in the living room. It was a tight fit but I was able to get the table in comfortably on a corner by moving the sofa to the other side of the room.

I decided to turn the small dining room into a makeshift bedroom. It was perfectly located between the living room and the kitchen so he would have access to all the important rooms. There was a door between the kitchen and the dining room so I decided I needed some French doors to block the entrance to the living room from Charlie's new bedroom.

If Charlie got well enough to move upstairs then he could just keep the French doors open to the living room and move the dinning set back to its original room. I moved some of Charlie's clothes and shoes to the coat closet by the front door in case there was anything nice he wanted to wear but most of his home clothes were in his dresser so I decided to move that downstairs. There was plenty of space for his bed but I decided to leave it upstairs in case he needed a hospital bed.

The entire time I avoided going into my mom's old room. The door was closed and I left it that way. I checked out of my motel and I slept in Charlie's room that night. I figured he wouldn't mind. I unpacked my clothes into his closet which was now only held his uniforms since I moved his clothes downstairs.

There was a small closet under the stairs which would be perfect for a toilet and sink so I asked Charlie if I could turn that into a bathroom for him. I made it seem like I would put a commode or some sort of temporary toilet there but I had had completely different plans for that space. I had plenty of experience with home building. I spent several summers building homes for impoverished families in Brazil so I decided to surprise him with a two piece bathroom.

I found the local hardware store and went in for supplies. It was a small store so as soon as I walked in, I stood out like a sore thumb. The man behind the counter smiled at me and walked over. He was tall, rugged, with beautiful tan skin, and warm brown eyes. He was extremely handsome, but what impressed me the most was his kind eyes that seemed familiar.

"Hello there miss. How can I help you?" The man told me. I read his name tag and saw his name was Seth. As soon as he approached me, his scent engulfed my senses. He smelled delicious and for the first time in a month, I felt seriously thirsty. I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth before I spoke.

"I'm trying to turn my cousin's closet into a bathroom. The one under his staircase." I explained, trying not to drool.

"Do you have the dimensions?" He asked me. I nodded and handed him a piece of paper with the dimensions and the list of materials I needed. He looked at the list and then he looked at me.

"Um… Are you trying to do this yourself?" He asked me doubtfully.

"Yes. I have plenty of experience in home building." I told him a little annoyed, temporarily forgetting how good he smelled. He chuckled.

"Well do you also have a plumbing license? Looks like you're planning to reroute some lines?" He asked me. I blushed. I didn't really need licensing in South America. I didn't even think about getting a license or a permit for new construction. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell but if you need help, I would be more than happy to come over. I have contractor license." He told me. His scent would be a serious distraction but I nodded in agreement.

"That would be great actually. I'm sure Charlie will appreciate having someone official inspect my work." I told him sheepishly. I was embarrassed I hadn't thought about that. He frowned.

"Charlie Swan?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. He's my cousin." I told him again. Seth's eyes glanced over me.

"Do I know you? You seem very familiar." He told me.

"You too actually but this is my first time here. I'm Carlie Mason. I'm Bella's cousin from Renee's side." I told him because obviously he knew my family. His eyes widened.

"That makes sense now. You look a lot like her actually. Um… I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm an old friend." He told me and extended his hand.

My eyes widened in recognition before I could stop myself. I looked down and shook his hand nervously trying to correct my mistake. He was a wolf! How come he didn't smell like dog? He smelled amazing instead! Didn't I smell like vampire to him? I looked up to see if he recognized my scent but he only gave me a sad expression.

"I knew Bella a long time ago. I'm glad you're here to help Charlie." He said smiling. There was no recognition in his eyes. I remembered dad say that wolves can choose to become human again. Perhaps that was why he didn't smell like a dog but it still didn't explain why his scent was so alluring. I had to tread lightly because I was in very dangerous waters.

"I went to visit the chief last week. He's definitely going to need some home improvements so I'd be more than happy to come over and help." He told me. I hesitated.

"That's very sweet of you but…" I started hunting for an excuse to refuse his help but he shook his head to stop me.

"We all love the chief. This will be my pleasure. How about I get these materials together and I'll stop by at the house around 5:30?" He told me. I wasn't sure what to do. I could say no but what excuse could I possibly give him. He must have seen my hesitation because he shook his head.

"And don't worry about the money. Since it's for the chief, I'll get the boss to give you these at cost and I won't charge anything." He said with a kind smile. I smiled back it him and nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you Seth. That's very kind of you." I told him. He looked into my eyes one more time studying me before he nodded.

"I'll see you this afternoon." He waved at me as I turned away. I felt my heart wanting to rip out of my chest. Damn his kind eyes and happy smile! How the hell was I going to get myself out of this mess?

At 5:30 pm sharp, I heard a truck park next to my car. I walked out and met Seth at his truck.

"Hi Carlie. I got all your supplies." He said in greeting. He looked happy to see me but unfortunately I couldn't return the sentiment. Instead I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried to keep my heartrate down. I had been dreading this visit. We unloaded the supplies and then Seth came in to look at my work.

"Wow. You did all of this yourself?" He asked me as he looked at the gutted space under the stairs. I had already started setting up for plumbing and lighting.

"I used to build homes for charity a few summers." I explained. He looked at me and gave me an amused smile. His eyes seemed brighter somehow. He was impressed. I smirked at him.

"Never judge a book by its cover Mr. Clearwater." I told him.

"Noted." He said smiling. His easy smile and charming personality didn't help quench my thirst. It only made me want to taste him more but I knew better.

We worked together getting the plumbing and electrical completed for a few hours. Seth seemed interested in my childhood and kept asking tons of questions. It was a good distraction except that most of my answers were lies so I tried to change the subject by asking him about his childhood instead. He told me how he lost his dad to a heart attack which made us both more worried about Charlie.

"I really should have been there more for Charlie after Bella died but… I was just a kid then." He said sadly.

"Me too." I told him.

"Charlie and my mom had a thing for a while but after Bella well, it just didn't work out between them. It's a shame though. My mom hasn't really found anyone. They would have been good together but I guess sometimes things are just not meant to be." Seth told me. I was surprised by this revelation. That meant that Seth could have been my uncle. I definitely didn't like that idea.

I made dinner for Seth to thank him for his help. I was glad for the food. It helped me calm my thirst a bit. He ate a lot more than I had expected but it was nice to talk to someone during dinner. I had gotten too used to eating my meals in silence for the past month.

"When is Charlie coming back?" Seth asked me as he walked back to the front door.

"We have about three weeks." I told him.

"Good cause I was thinking that we could add a shower against that wall." He told me. I had only planned to do a two piece bathroom but I liked Seth's idea.

"Sure. Might as well go all the way but if Charlie hates it. I'll tell him it was your idea." I told him. Seth chuckled and waved me goodbye.

I walked back upstairs, thankful to be away from Seth's scent. I stared at the door to my mom's room. I sighed and walked over to the door. Charlie kept it the exact same way she left it but I could tell he hadn't gone in there in a while. There was dust everywhere.

Her brush was still on the dresser and her shirt was still laying on the side of the rocking chair. I opened her closet and was happy to find there was still traces of my mom's human scent. That night, I promised myself that I would clean this place up once Charlie returned. I wasn't going to move anything but I wanted to have it all clean for him. Mom would hate to see her old room this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth and I worked together on the afternoons after I got back from the hospital and he got off work. He was glad that Charlie was doing better but he never offered to visit which I found off. It wasn't until the end of the week that I realized why. I heard thundering steps in the distance at the same moment that Seth stiffened.

"You ok?" I asked him as I worked on repainting the downstairs hallway.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He said and got up from tiling the new downstairs bathroom. I saw through the window that he went around to the back forest. I opened the back window so that I could hear what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing here Seth?!" A booming male voice yelled in a harsh disrespectful tone.

"I told you. I'm trying to help out. I haven't seen or spoken to him since last week so you can relax. I'm just helping his cousin get the house ready." I heard Seth say.

"No you're not. You're helping _them_." The angry voice growled.

"Get over yourself man. If you're going to be a petty asshole and not let anyone visit, at least let me help him from the sidelines." I heard Seth say and then I heard a loud thump and Seth grunted.

"I told you I didn't want you involved with them!" The voice yelled.

"And I told you that I didn't give a damn! This is Charlie we're talking about and its not like he has anybody left thanks to you. I just wanted what was best for him!" Seth yelled. I heard a loud roar and my heart stopped.

"Go ahead. Rip me apart. I'll just go right back to that house and finish the job **YOU** should be taking care of!" Seth yelled accusingly. I heard another loud roar and the thundering steps of a wolf running off. For a second, I worried about Seth but I caught a glimpse of him through the trees so I made my way back to painting.

A few moments later Seth walked back into the house with an angry frustrated expression. I nearly dropped my brush when I smelled the strong scent mixed with his own. It was the most intense scent I had ever smelled. My mouth watered and I felt a tingling sensation all over my body.

"Everything ok?" I asked him. He looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there and then he smiled. His smile didn't reach his eyes which only worried me more.

"Yeah. Just my old boss getting on my nerves. Nothing to worry about." He assured me and went back to work. The new sent left a trail everywhere Seth went. After he left I had to drink a glass of blood which thankfully thought to pack before I came here.

We had the downstairs bathroom and a few other little repairs completed by the weekend. So on Monday, I wasn't expecting to find Seth waiting at my doorstep after the hospital. He usually came shortly after I got home, giving me enough time to change out of my hospital clothes and have a drink of blood to prepare myself for his scent. Other than Seth and whoever he was fighting with last time, I never felt such a strong thirst around anyone. Not even in the hospital where I was surrounded by bleeding humans did I feel this need for blood.

"Hi Seth! I wasn't expecting you." I said surprised he was here so early. He smiled at me. He was wearing jeans a black tee and a leather Jacket which was a vast contrast to his usual contractor attire.

"Yeah well. Since we made such good headway. I thought you might like to see the town. I know for a fact the only thing you have seen is the route from Charlie's to the hospital." He said with a smile. I laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I haven't had much time to see the lovely sights here in Forks." I mocked him as I opened the door.

"Well that's what I'm here for. I'll wait for you down here, if you want to change." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him and went to change.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Its surprise." He told me with a pout. I smiled at him. Was this a date? I couldn't help but feel suddenly shy around him. I hadn't realized that Seth liked me that way. Perhaps he was just being nice?

We drove to the town center and walked around Forks. Seth showed me all the local color and introduced me to a few people. I was surprised by how involved he was in the community.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as we walked around the park.

"Sure." He told me with a smile.

"I don't mean any offence but I would have thought you would be more involved in the reservation rather than Forks." I observed. He shrugged.

"I am and I'm not. I moved out of the Rez several years ago. I had some problems with the current tribal chief and the chief to be so I thought it would be better for everyone if I moved away." He told me. I frowned.

"That seems rather drastic." I noted. He smiled.

"The chief there is my friend. I figured it would be easier for our friendship if I just moved to Forks. I'm still a part of the tribe and, I mean, my mom still lives there so I go visit all the time but I just don't live by their rules anymore. Its just easier." He told me with a shrug.

"What rules, if I may ask?" I said hesitantly. He also hesitated as if he was looking for a way to answer my question.

"The tribe wants to remain very exclusive. I'm more open minded. I'm not going to let them tell me who I can and can't be friends with." He told me. He seemed upset.

"Is this about the Cullens?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised.

"Yes actually. How did you know?" He asked me.

"Bella mentioned once that the tribe didn't like her new boyfriend or his family. I called her every once and a while." I explained. He nodded.

"Yeah well. I kept in touch with them after Bella passed. I kept them updated on Charlie as best I could." Seth told me. I was surprised by this.

"You're the one who told them Charlie was in the hospital." I said in realization.

"Yeah. The hospital didn't have Carlisle's new number so I called him. A lot of people in my tribe were pretty pissed but I knew Carlisle would want to help in any way he could and that he could provide Charlie with the best care. I mean, we all love Charlie and are happy to help but there are some things that only money can buy and that's the one thing we don't have." Seth explained. I nodded angrily. I couldn't believe the packs could be so selfish.

"How can they be mad for you doing a kindness? You are a very special man, you know." I told him honestly and then I blushed. He smiled at me.

"Thanks but don't be too mad at them. They suffered a lot after Bella's death because of Jacob. Jacob was young and he blamed them for her death. He changed so much after that. He went from being this happy kid to letting his anger and hatred take over. Many questioned his ability to lead since he's next in line to be chief but others thought his new attitude would only bring more exclusivity to our tribe. They like tradition and their stupid prejudices and superstitions." Seth explained.

"It seems wrong to me." I confessed. Seth nodded in agreement.

"I agree but unfortunately, I am in the minority. The elders might like Jake's animosity but his new attitude became too much for the people that actually had to interact with him on a daily basis. We used to be a big group, like a big family, but many of our group left, my sister included. She lives up in Seattle. Don't get me wrong though, we're all still a family but its just easier to be away from the drama." Seth said sadly.

"You miss her?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah I do. I talk to her every day though. But I miss how we all were before Bella passed. I miss our group. Even Bella. She was a part of us too." He said sympathetically. I felt the tears sting my eyes but I cleared them away. Seth took my hand. I felt his warmth on every part of my body.

"Come on. Its getting late and there's one more thing I want to show you." He told me with a smile. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.

We went back to the truck and he drove us for a while until I could hear the soft sounds of the ocean. Seth parked at a public parking. It was dark out, but the moon was full and made the beach glisten in the night.

"Its beautiful here." I said at I stared at the beach. He locked the car and stood next to me.

"I know. I grew up in this beach." He told me. I suddenly became nervous.

"Are you sure I should be here?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"This is a public beach. Besides, you're with me." He said assuring. I smiled and we walked to the beach side by side. There were a few young people playing soccer at night. We found an isolated spot far from them and Seth got some drift wood to set a fire. Soon the green/blue flames were set ablaze and he sat next to me enjoying the dancing flames.

I could hear his heart speed as did my own. I worried that he might hear it too and think there is something wrong. He put his arm around me.

"Is this ok?" He asked me. I turned at looked into his slightly worried eyes.

"Yes." I said softly but I felt my stomach flutter.

I only had one other man get this close before. Nahuel. Like Seth, he was also a gentleman but experienced. I, however, had zero experience with this type of intimacy so when I looked into Seth's pleading eyes, I leaned forward and kissed his lips without even realizing what I was doing. For about a second my brain screamed 'what have you done!' fearing that he would push me back. However, all my fears subsided when Seth sighed and kissed me back.

He tasted even more amazing than he smelled. I slightly kicked myself for not drinking before I left with him. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He only responded by pulling me closer to him, engulfing me in his warmth. My instincts started taking over and I trailed kisses down his neck. I heard him moan when I hovered over his jugular and lightly raked my teeth on his skin. His response was exhilarating and for one miniscule second I lost control. I sank my teeth into his skin and felt the warm delicious blood hit my tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm." He moaned in delight as I suckled the wound. His moans became slightly muffled the more I drank. His blood was delicious. Better than any human blood that came out of a bag. I thought I heard him call me but I couldn't really hear what he was saying as the rush of adrenaline pumped into my bloodstream. I felt a strong pressure against me, then I felt Seth shaking underneath me and his body became warmer. That miniscule change made me suddenly alert and let go. I was finally able to hear his loud scream and feel him pushing me away.

"Seth?" I gasped and backed away. He dropped to the ground shaking at the same moment a felt a sharp stinging pain in my arm and someone was pulling me away from Seth by my arm. I couldn't see who it was because I was too distracted looking at Seth fumble on the sand as he tried to get up but couldn't. The sting in my arm quickly turned into a sharp piercing pain and I screamed when I smelled my own blood in the air.

I turned and saw the large wolf let go of my arm while coughing and spitting out my blood. The look of confusion on its face was clear as he looked at my bleeding arm. I noted the large gash for a second and held it closed with my free hand as I turned to look back at Seth.

"Oh my God, Seth!" I said in a shaky voice. The tears stung my eyes as another smaller wolf jumped over Seth standing between him and me. Seth glanced over at me. I saw the look of horror and betrayal in his eyes as he tried to get up again. His arms were weak but he was able to prop himself to the side.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry…" I cried out to him. Both wolves growled and the one in front of me stepped forward but kept glancing and the blood gushing from my arm. A sob finally escaped me and I saw Seth look at me again. His eyes turned from anger to confusion as he saw my tearstained face and bleeding arm. A sob escaped my mouth as he looked at me in disgust.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again and bolted into the tree line. I instantly heard the two wolves run after me.

I was a fast runner thanks to my father, so I was able to weave through the trees easily. They were as fast as I was so I jumped up into the trees bouncing from tree to tree. It slowed them down slightly because they didn't know where my next jump would be. I saw a small clearing ahead and a river. I made a long jump to the other side of the river but something hard intercepted me and we both landed hard on the river bank. I recognized the intense masculine scent from before and it distracted me.

My distraction had caused me to forget that I was under attack. It wasn't until I hit the water that I realized I was in danger. The water wasn't deep so the wolf landed on me casing me to hit my head hard against the ground. My uncles trained me well so I instantly recovered and used my legs to push the wolf off me before it was able to sink its teeth into my neck.

The wolf landed on all fours deeper into the water but this wolf was much larger than the others, and the water only reached to the top of its legs. The wolf growled at me but didn't move. He was shaking furiously and glaring at me. I also stood my ground in a crouch position ready to bolt at any moment. I should have ran but something in its eyes made me stand my ground. I saw its eyes glance to my arm which was bleeding again from the impact.

The large wolf before me roared unlike anything I ever heard before, just as the two other wolves caught up to us. The large wolf jumped to the back across the river and tore into one of his own wolves. I was horrified as the large beast attacked its own and ripped into it while the other trembled in fear. I was so caught off guard that I didn't even notice anyone approached me until two sets of strong arms grabbed me and pulled be down to my knees.

"Don't struggle." An angry male voice hissed and I saw the large wolf look back at us, finally letting go of the other wolf. He roared again at me and growled as he slowly approached us. His shackles were up even though his reddish brown fur was wet. I trembled in fear, knowing that this was it. The same wolf whose scent called me like a siren was also the wolf that would kill me.

"Tell Seth I'm sorry. Just please don't punish Charlie for my mistake." I begged it. The wolf paused when he heard me mention Charlie and I saw him tremble. I gasped when I saw the beast transform into a man right before my eyes. He was naked and I saw every bit of his wet naked body. The wind blew his scent my way and by body reacted to it like bees to honey. I was almost buzzing. He took a few more steps towards me and I started to shake again in anticipation of having him closer. He must have thought I was shaking in fear because he stopped and stayed by the water.

"What are you?" The man growled at me in a less human and more beastly tone of voice, snapping me back into the horrific reality of the situation.

"I'm a hybrid. Half human, half vampire." I said softly while still on my knees. The man before me shook furiously and roared making him seem more like a beast than the wolves behind him. He gripped his hair and started panting as his eyes went red with anger.

"That's impossible!" He roared at me in the same beastly voice he had before.

"My family thought so too but its completely possible if the mother is still human and the father is a vampire." I explained. I heard the man next to me gasp.

"Shit!" He cursed next to me and shook slightly. The naked man-beast before me started shaking even more.

"Jake calm down." The same man next to me told him in warning. Jake? So this was the wolf alpha that kept me away from my grandfather and didn't allow anyone to help him. I hissed unwillingly and struggled against the two men that held me. My hatred felt like a warm blanket and I instantly felt fierce.

"What is your name?" Jacob growled cautiously.

"Carlie Mason." I hissed angrily.

"Your real name!" He screamed angrily. His eyes bore into mine that it made my sudden bravery waver. I hesitated for a moment but I realized it was no use to lie to them.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm her daughter…" I said, my voice breaking hopelessly and in defeat. He roared again before he exploded right back into the beast he truly was. He ran to the closest tree and tore it down with his teeth and strong legs until he ripped it from the root. He clawed at it and banged his body against it furiously ripping it to splinters. He looked like a rabid animal.

"Jacob!" I heard Seth's voice call to him across the bank. I looked at him and the tears came to my eyes all over again. Jacob stopped and glared at him with a menacing growl. I could see the intention clear in the wolf's eyes.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't know!" I cried out, knowing Jacob would probably rip Seth apart for bringing me to their territory. Jacob glared at me for a moment before he roared at me. I cried in anger and defeat. If I died, at least I saved Seth.

"Take her to her house." Seth told the two men that held me. I looked at him but he just looked away angrily and back to Jacob. He couldn't even look at me after what I did. Jacob roared at us.

"We won't hurt her." The man who hadn't spoken yet told Jacob. I thought that was odd but then I realized Jacob probably wanted to kill me himself. The two men propped me up and ran me through the forest at super human speed.

"Where are you taking me?!" I asked them. I was suddenly terrified. Why had I told them who I was? They would probably rage a war against my family. I was so stupid!


	6. Chapter 6

The men didn't answer me but it wasn't long before I saw where they were taking me. I would have recognized that house anywhere. I gasped when I saw the home I was born.

"Jake made a bit of a mess of it but its still standing." The chatty man said. I was able to get a better look at him and saw his rugged features were similar to Jacob's.

"Its my home." I whispered. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"The council is going to have to decide what to do with you but we're not about to trust you near the rez so you parent's house is the only option." He told me. I glared at him confused.

"Why the pretense? We all know Jacob is going to kill me." I told him. He grunted and walked me into my birth home.

I was surprised by the destruction I found. Most of the furniture was gone but it was the walls and panels that had me gasping. They finally let me go so I was able to walk around the room and see the torn walls, broken windows that had been boarded up, and almost all the light fixtures had also been torn out.

"What happened?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"What do you think? Jake tore into this place pretty hard when he returned a few years after your family left. Seth was nice enough to clear out all the junk Jake destroyed." The man that had talked to me before said.

"Damn it Quill! This isn't a fucking slumber party! She's not your friend, she's our prisoner!" The other man said. Quill. That name sounded familiar.

"Shut up Collin." Quill told him. Then Quill turned to me.

"He's right though. We're not going to hurt you but don't try to run or do anything stupid. The upstairs is as bad as the downstairs but Jake left Carlisle room intact if you want to rest and clean that wound up. There's still running water but you're going to have to find some candles if you need light." Quill said apologetically. I hadn't noticed the kindness in his eyes. Collin however just glared at us both angrily.

"I don't need light. Thank you." I told him and headed up the stairs.

"You're seriously going to leave her alone up there?!" Collin growled at Quill as I went up the stairs.

"The place is surrounded. She's not going anywhere! Relax!" Quill told him and the other one grunted. I walked down the hall and looked into each room. Aunt Alice's room and aunt Rosie's room were in the same condition as downstairs. The rooms were empty and every wall and window was broken or torn. I walked up the stairs and saw my dad's old room. I gasped.

His room was far worse than anything else. There was a large wall which was completely destroyed and covered by boards. Every single one of my dad's shelves were ripped out and the floor was torn down as if a wolf had clawed into the floor digging through it into the downstairs. I turned back and went into my grandfather's study. The desk was gone but I was surprised to see some of the books were still there. The room had been cleaned recently and I wondered if Seth had cleaned it thinking we would be back to see Charlie.

I walked out of the study and into my grandparent's room and was relieved to see it was intact. The bed was still there and freshly made. The sheets smelled like Seth which confirmed my suspicions. The dresser and my grandfather's chair was still in the room. I sat on his chair and looked around sadly. This room was all that was left of my home. It was a good thing that I got to see it one last time.

I opened the closet and found a few items of clothing that had been freshly washed. Again, they smelled like Seth, so I knew he must have come in and washed my grandparent's old clothes for them. My heart broke at his sweet gesture and I felt even guiltier for hurting him.

I slumped down to the closet floor and started crying. I couldn't believe I had messed up so badly. I hurt Seth, possibly even my grandfather and my family. I sobbed for what felt like hours before I finally heart the front door slam open.

"Where is she?!" I heard Jacob's voice growl.

"She's in her grandfather's room." Quill said.

"You left her alone?!" Jacob roared.

"Dude! Calm the hell down! The place is surrounded besides, she's been crying upstairs this whole time." Quill told him. I quickly wiped away my tears and got off the floor to walk into my grandparent's room. I heard another growl followed by thundering steps coming up the stairs. The door then flew open and I was surprised it didn't fall off the hinges. His scent flooded the room making me feel hazy again. He looked into my eyes and again I felt hypnotized. It was the turmoil in them that made me snap out of my daze.

"Please don't blame my family for this. They have no idea I'm here." I started.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Jacob growled at me in a low menacing voice. I couldn't concentrate between his strong manly scent and his furious captivating eyes. I was sitting on the bed so I looked away to my grandfather's chair. The chair he held me in during my first few days of life.

"I lost control for a second. I've never done that before. I don't know what happened." I told the chair.

"You could have killed him!" He growled taking back my attention. "You're lucky you were able to suck all the venom out." He yelled accusingly. I shook my head.

"Female hybrids don't have venom. But that doesn't matter. It shouldn't have happened to begin with. I broke the treaty and I hurt one of your wolves. I deserve to die, just… please, don't hurt my family. Don't even tell them I was here or they will…" I shook at the terrifying thought. My family would rage war on the wolves and everything they worked hard for would be destroyed. Jacob growled.

"I'm not afraid of the fucking Cullens!" He screamed at me. I hesitated as the anger began to rise inside me but then I took a deep breath. I really shouldn't provoke him.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want them to start a war because of me. They don't know I'm here. I came on my own, in secret, so that I could help Charlie. Oh God Charlie!" I said realizing he would really have no one after I died.

"Please… He doesn't have anyone, he doesn't even know who I am. Please don't hurt him." I begged Jacob. Jacob glared at me. He was silent for a long time.

"What you did would be unpardonable if you were a full leech. The fact that you're half human makes it very difficult to decide what to do with you." He said angrily. I lowered my head and nodded in understanding. He paced back and forth, alternating between glaring at me angrily and glaring at the floor. It almost like he couldn't help looking at me.

I remembered my father say that the wolves protected humans. That's why they were so confused when they saw me bleeding and why Jacob was having a hard time deciding whether or not to kill me.

"I don't want to die." I whispered. "But I understand if you have to kill me. I lost control and I hurt Seth." I said feeling guilty. He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I'm not going to kill you but I can't risk you hurting some else." He told me. I nodded.

"So what will you do?" I asked him. He hesitated.

"I will make you a deal." He said after another long moment. "You stay here, as my prisoner and I will make sure Charlie is taken care of and that your family doesn't find out you're here. But the moment you try to escape…" He growled menacingly. I shook my head quickly.

"I won't! Please, I'll stay here for all eternity if you want. Just don't hurt Charlie or my family." I told him quickly. He grunted before he left my room slamming the door behind him. I laid back on the bed astonished. He was going to let me live? I would be a prisoner but I would be alive. My parents had no idea where I was but that would only keep them safe.

My heart hurt for my family. My mother was already having such a hard time. How would she take the news of my disappearance? And daddy? He would be destroyed by this. I was the reason for his existence, the beauty in their life of darkness... How would they endure this? I felt the tears escaping and I cried all over again until I felt myself falling asleep.

The light crept in through the only window that wasn't boarded. I woke up and I noticed I was covered by a thin blanket. My room smelled like him but I doubted that _beast_ would cover me with a blanket. I stretched out and sighed at my new life. I always wanted to come back home but this certainly wasn't what I imagined. I wanted an adventure but I ended up in a horror. I went from an island prison to a forest prison but at least my family was safe.

I walked over to the bathroom and cleaned myself up before I slipped into my grandmother's old clothes. I headed down the stairs and was greeted by a sleeping red brown wolf. I knew he had slept on the ground all night because his incitingly amazing scent permeated every inch of the room making me dizzy.

Quill and Collin were gone so I went over to the kitchen to see if by any miracle there was anything to eat. The kitchen was only partially destroyed. The island was gone but there were some cabinets still standing. I opened all of the cabinets but they had all been emptied out. I sighed in disappointment.

Just then, I heard the clinking of clawed paws walk into the tiled floor. He glared at me. The same angry look was in his eyes but now that it was daylight I was able to see something else there, something I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I was just hungry. I didn't mean to wake you." I told him breathing in his scent. My mouth watered and I licked my lips. He grunted and went out the door to the back porch. I sighed and went to the living room. I looked around.

If I was going to be here indefinitely, I had to fix this place up. The sight before me was only making my situation more depressing. Plus, I needed something to distract me from the pain I knew I would be causing my family. I went around the house looking for the laundry room to see if there were any supplies. I had only lived in this house for about a week so I was not familiar with a lot of things. I was heartbroken but also slightly thankful that I didn't have too many memories here.

I found the basement with the laundry and cleaning supplies and I also found a ton of boxes. I explored through the boxes and found some books, more clothes and linens. I also found some kitchen supplies so I decided to start with those. I took the box upstairs and started unpacking the dishes into the cabinets. As soon as he heard me, Jacob walked into the room in his human form. I was able to see the rippling muscles in the daylight. It was maddening how beautiful he was considering the darkness he held inside.

"Looks like you missed a few." I told him annoyed as I put the silverware in the drawer. He growled slightly at me and I glared at him.

"Breakfast is outside." He told me in a harsh tone and walked back out. I went outside and saw a buck tied to one of the trees. I sighed. Though I was a little thirsty from his scent, Seth's blood was still in my system so I was more hungry than anything else.

"I was hoping for eggs and bacon." I told him honestly. He made another growling sound and I headed over to the buck. I let the buck go from his restraints and set him free.

"You certainly weren't opposed to blood last night." He growled at me.

"There's blood in the garage freezer at Charlie's. It needs to be disposed of before Charlie gets home so I'll start on your wildlife once that's gone. Actually, you might as well bring it here. If you get me a fridge, we can store it here." I told him.

"There's no electricity in the house!" He snapped at me again. I crossed my arms and tried not o let his disrespectful beastly tone get to me.

"Have you ever heard of a generator?" I asked him slightly annoyed. He growled and crossed his arms. I took a deep breath. His attitude made me angry but for some reason it also made me sad and disappointed. I could tell there was more to him than the monster before me.

"If I am going to be here long term, we might as well put some solar panels and a backup generator since it rains here." I told him softly.

"And how exactly am I supposed to pay for all this?" He asked me angrily but less harshly.

"I put my bags in Charlie's room. There's like $50,000 cash between both suitcases and I will need you to sell my car for parts as far away from here as possible so that my parents can't trace me here." I told him. I heard a growl forming in his throat.

"Let me remind you that you're my prisoner. I'm the one who gives orders around here!" He said through gritted teeth.

"I know. But I'm immortal. I'm going to need real food if you expect me to be here forever so we might as well get supplies." I told him annoyed again. His expression changed.

"You're immortal?" He asked me with some emotion I couldn't recognize. Maybe fear or disappointment?

"Yes. I was full grown by the time I turned seven. I'm not going to age anymore." I told him. He nodded solemnly.

"I'll see what I can do." He told me in a sobered tone and then he turned to some wolves that were watching us by the trees.

"I'm heading out. Watch her!" He told them. I mentally rolled my eyes at him and headed back to the kitchen to finish what I was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the day unpacking the boxes. I put the books back on the shelf in the library and I washed the rest of the clothes wondering why aunt Alice hadn't donated them. As I looked through the clothes I noticed most of the items belonged to uncle Emmet and I realized why she left them. Aunt Alice or grandma probably left these behind for the wolves but they never took them, I realized angrily. I found some chairs and I put them upstairs in the living room. I also put I mattress there in case the wolves wanted to sleep.

I looked at the mattress and I kept debating whether I should leave it there for them or put it back downstairs. I was a prisoner. They didn't deserve my kindness, but then I thought of how nice Quill had been towards me and I dressed the bed in clean linens. I put the chairs on the other side of the room to create a sitting area. The room still looked depressing but it was slightly better somehow.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a surprised voice behind me. Seth!

"Seth!" I said and ran towards him to hug him. He stepped back before I could reach him and I stopped. I tried not to let it show how much that hurt me.

"I'm so sorry Seth. I never meant to hurt you." I told him. He looked at me.

"I know. You could have killed me." Seth told me angrily.

"I know." I felt my shoulders slump as I looked to the floor.

"But you didn't I felt you stop yourself. I told the council that too." He informed me. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said uncomfortably because he still looked as angry and upset as the last time I saw him. He gave me a small nod and then looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked me again. I shrugged.

"I thought I would make the place more comfortable in case one of my guards wanted to take a nap." I explained. He looked at me confused.

"Why?" He asked me. I shrugged again.

"Quill seemed nice and so are you. I figured that not all of you were monsters." I told him. He frowned and I missed his easy smile.

"You're the one that drank my blood not the other way around." He said annoyed.

"I know. I'm sorry." I said again. He sighed and finally he gave me a small smile.

"I wondered why you smelled like blood every time I came to see you. I thought it was from the hospital but I guess now I know better. That's lunch." He told me and handed me a brown bag.

"Yeah. I didn't get a chance to drink last night. I just lost it. I'm sorry." I said again. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop apologizing. I get it. I'm just glad you were able to stop." He said. I looked down at the floor ashamed and I sat at the foot of the stairs to eat. I instantly began eating the burger and fries. Seth also had a bag of blood in there for me. Seth walked around the room and looked at the kitchen before he came back to the doorway.

"I'll have the boys bring some furniture and a generator like you asked. The solar panels will take some time so I left the blood at Charlie's for now." He told me.

"How is he?" I asked hesitantly. Seth just stared at me for a moment before he answered.

"He's fine. I told him your parent's wanted you to go back to school so I would be taking care of him. My mom was a nurse so she's going to move into the upstairs bedroom until Charlie recovers. I'll make sure he's ok after that." Seth told me. I nodded.

"Thank you Seth." I said softly. He sighed and set next to me on one of the steps.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were? I could have protected you or at the very least I wouldn't have taken you to the damn beach. You must have known who I was." He said accusingly.

"I wasn't sure if you were still a wolf or which side you were on. Besides, keeping my identity a secret is second nature. Outside of my family, only a handful of people know hybrids exist. The less people that know, the safer it is for us." I told him. Seth nodded.

"How many others are there?" He asked me.

"There's five us. Three other females and one male but they're all related." I told him.

"Oh…" He said in a strange tone.

"So is this hybrid guy your boyfriend?" Seth asked me. I nearly choked on my fries.

"No." I shook my head. "He wanted to marry me but it was almost like an expectation. He's the only male hybrid and I'm the only female not related to him so I think he was just expecting me to say yes. He was the closest thing to a friend I had until I rejected him." I confessed and started on my fries.

"I don't know how he expected me to say yes to him. There was no romance between us. He never even asked me out on a date. I've never been on any date until…" I stopped myself from going further because I was too embarrassed to continue.

"That wasn't a date Carlie. You and I can only be friends." He told me. I took in a deep breath to calm the hurt that brewed in my chest.

"May I ask why?" I asked him. He sighed.

"You more than deserve to know but its complicated. You'll figure it out soon enough. Some things are too big to hide." He said cryptically. I frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I mumbled aloud before I could stop myself. He smirked at me and then Jacob ran into the room in his wolf form. He roared directly at Seth's face. I instinctively pushed him off Seth before I even knew what I was doing. He growled at me and that he glared at Seth.

"I think I better go. I'll have the guys bring some supplies for you." Seth said as he headed out the door. I turned my attention back to Jacob and glared angrily at him.

"Why do you have to behave like such a beast?! Have you forgotten how to be human?" I yelled at him annoyed. He growled at me before he ducked into the kitchen. A moment later he came out wearing a pair of sweats.

"You nearly killed him last night! You are my prisoner! I don't want you fraternizing with Seth or any of the other guys for that matter!" He yelled at me. I crossed my arms at him.

"I never had a friend before. If I stay here as your prisoner, then I will need someone to talk to. Who else could I be friends with?" I asked him sadly. He grunted.

"That's not my problem." He grumbled before he went back out the door. I sat back down and finished my fries and blood. This was going to be a harder sentence than I thought.

The following morning. I woke up to the noise of furniture moving around. I went downstairs to find a old worn out sofa and a table set up in the living room.

"It ain't much but we figured you'd want some furniture if you were going to be here for a while." Quill told me with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Its nothing to thank me for trust me. This thing is older than dirt." He said chuckling. I heard a growl from the other room.

"I don't think you're supposed to talk to me." I warned Quill. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Jake's not a bad guy. He's just a little taken aback by you. I think we all are." He confessed.

"I'm just trying to make the best of this situation. I don't want to get you in trouble with _him_." I told Quill. He laughed out loud this time.

"Don't worry about it and thanks for setting up the bed by the way." He told me and headed to the kitchen. I followed after him and saw that they had stocked it up with food. Collin and another man brought in two more boxes of food and set them on a table they put in place of the island.

"Hi there. I'm Embry." The new man introduced himself. I shook his hand, surprised by his friendly disposition.

"Carlie." I said shaking his hand. Collin grunted and gave us an annoyed look before he went back outside.

"They're setting up the generator. It's a good one so you should be able to run the fridge and stove once the solar panels are in." Embry told me. I nodded.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked him.

"Nah. We never had a prisoner before so we're have every set up for you until…" He trailed off and looked around not finishing his sentence.

"Until he decides to kill me?" I asked Embry. Embry looked surprised.

"Kill you? Naw! You're way to pretty to kill. Even if you are a half leech." He said and winked at me. I blushed and then we heard a loud roar coming from outside. I stepped in front of Embry just as Jacob entered the room in his human form. He was glaring furiously at Embry.

"Thank you for bringing some real food." I told Jacob distracting him from Embry. He glared at me and for a moment, there was a worried look in his eyes mixed in with the anger and frustration that was always there.

"I think I'll go help with the panels." Embry said exiting the room.

"You should really learn to use your words." I told Jacob annoyed.

"And you should really learn to follow orders!" Jacob growled at me.

"I am. I told you I would stay here as your prisoner, away from my family and everyone I love. This is my punishment so stop adding to my misery with your rudeness and stop treating your guys like animals. They're people and some of them are just kids." I told him and signaled to Quill and a younger wolf playing sword fighting with pvc pipes. He growled at them while I just smiled slightly at them.

"Let them have their fun. I'm the one who made a mistake. I'm the one who needs to be punished, not them." I told him. Jake turned back to me.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked me. For the first time ever, his voice sounded more like a man. There was some frustration in it but no growling.

"I wouldn't mind some more books. I like to read and if I am not allowed to have friends then I need something to distract me." I told him. Jacob nodded and headed back out.

I went outside and watched the boys play work at setting up the solar panels. Eventually, Seth came and finished the job while he had the boys set up the fridge and stove. Jacob was nowhere in sight but somehow I knew he was watching. He was always watching and for some reason, it made me feel safer. It made no sense! When they were done, the boys took out a football from Seth's truck.

"Wanna play?" Quill asked me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Seth told him with a worried look. I felt like I was missing something.

"Sure it is! I'm sure Jake won't mind if we keep the lady entertained." Embry said. I was starting to get the feeling that the guys didn't take my prison sentence too seriously. Its almost like they were provoking Jacob when they should be trying to keep him calm. I still remembered how he tore into the smaller wolf across the river. It made me feel worried for them. Jacob was much bigger than any of the other wolves and he could seriously hurt one of them. I promised myself that I wouldn't allow that to happen again.

After a bit of convincing, Embry, Seth, Quill and I played a few rounds before Collin and the younger boy, whose name I learned was Adam, joined in with us. Embry threw the ball at me and I ran to make the first touchdown.

"That's no fair! She runs too fast!" Adam complained. I winked at him and then we played again. Embry threw the ball at me again but this time Quill was ready and he tackled me. I laughed at the same time we heard a roar in the distance. Jacob. I trembled slightly and Quill quickly got off me and helped me up.

As soon as he showed up, I threw the football straight at Jacob's face. He caught it easily and glared at me with angry confusion. It worked! I distracted him.

"It's about time you showed up to play." I told him trying to diffuse the situation.

"I thought I made myself clear." He said through gritted teeth.

"It was just a little game of ball, man. Lighten the fuck up!" Embry told him. Jacob glared at him and I walked forward to get closer to him in case he attacked Embry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to play." I said aloud and I walked back to the house.

"Come on Jake." Seth said angrily.

"Its ok. I'll just sit here and watch." I told them and I sat on the porch and watched as they hesitantly continued to play. The mood of the game had completely changed and I saw the guys eyeing me sadly as if they felt sorry for me. I smiled at them to let them know it was ok. Jacob glared at them as they played. Eventually, he came over and sat next to me. His scent enveloped me again but I was starting to get used to it.

"You may be our prisoner but I don't want you getting hurt any more than I want you hurting someone else." He told me. His voice was softer again even though it was still frustrated.

"I'm half vampire. I don't break so easily." I told him. There was an awkward silence.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked him. He nodded without looking at me.

"Why didn't you destroy my grandparent's room?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. He looked at me and then he looked away.

"Carlisle healed me once. I respect what he's trying to do." He said. I nodded.

"Grandpa is a good man. They're all…" His head snapped back towards me and his angry gaze stopped me.

"Don't." He warned in a low voice. There was so much pain in his eyes and for a moment I lost myself. I took his hand without a conscious thought. It was as if my hands had a brain of their own. He looked down at our joined hands and his expression softened slightly. I looked down too and that's when I actually realized what I had done. I was holding his hand! My heart beat faster but I didn't let go.

"I know the stories. I know you loved her. Is that why you hate me so much? Because I remind you of her?" I asked him softly as we both looked at our joined hands. He looked up back to my eyes and I saw the lost expression on his face.

"I don't…" He shook his head angrily and got up breaking our connection.

He walked away, disappearing into the forest. I hadn't even noticed the guys had stopped playing and were looking at us. I felt the tears well in my eyes and I got up angrily and went upstairs to my room. I didn't understand why I was so upset but I was starting to realize that Jacob was stirring something inside me. Something dangerous that simply couldn't happen. How could I possibly go from hating this man to having compassion for him? What was happening to me? I wasn't sure what the answer to that was but something was terribly wrong with this entire situation. Why was Jacob being more tolerant? Why did his wolves not take his commands seriously? Why did he come roaring every time one of his friends got close to me? It was all so confusing! He was so confusing!


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, I woke up to an empty house. The boys had set up the kitchen and they fixed the electrical so I finally had electricity and food. I walked outside to see if there were any wolves around before I cooked breakfast but I was surprised that there were no wolves in sight.

"Um… Guys?" I yelled out but no one answered. I sighed. I guess this was the beginning of my punishment. I went inside and cooked myself some scrambled eggs and bacon. I made extras in case anyone dropped by but no one came.

I went to grandpa's office and was surprised to find it fully stocked with books. They smelled like Jacob which made me wonder if he had stocked the shelves himself. I wondered what that could mean for a long time but I just couldn't make sense of any of it. I decided to stop dwelling on things that could never happen and I began reading through some books at human pace. This was my only distraction. It was almost a week before Seth and Jacob showed up with groceries. In that time, I had cleaned the house three times, washed the clothes, read through half of the books and fixed up the lawn.

"Guess you've been busy." Seth noted as he came in. I shrugged.

"Its not like I had anything else to do. Its been kinda boring out here." I told him. Jacob came in with some boxes but he didn't say anything.

"Bet you wish the boys were out playing guard duty." Seth mocked me. I shrugged again, not really in the mood for joking.

"Its not like I haven't heard them out there running patrols. I guessed somebody told them not to come to the house to visit." I said in an annoyed sad tone. I heard Jacob drop the boxes loudly in the kitchen while Seth and I spoke by the entrance. Seth smirked at me before he went to the kitchen with the groceries he was carrying.

"What part of you're my prisoner don't you understand?" Jacob asked me as soon as I walked in.

"I'm her victim and I didn't press any charges against her." Seth told him. Jacob growled at him.

"Now, now boys. I know I broke the rules but have to admit. Its kinda silly to be so strict when Seth has already forgiven me. I'm a lot more under control now and its not like I can actually hurt any of your wolves." I told Jacob. Jacob just glared at me.

"Fine! I'll have the boys check in if you want." He said irritated but still more human than his usual self. I could see that the shadows in his eyes were starting to disappear. He seemed slightly more human. Even his scent was more alluring than any being I ever met.

"Good. Glad that's settled cause I thought you might want to fix this place up so I got some supplies." Seth interrupted our intense moment.

"Really?!" I said delighted for something to do. I hadn't gone back to the broken rooms in the house since the first night. They reminded me too much that I was in a prison.

"I'll leave them in the shed for you. I also brought building supplies in case you wanted to tackle that upstairs hole Jake left in old Eddie's room." Seth told me. Jacob grunted and I smiled.

"Thank you Seth. That was very thoughtful." I told him and then I walked right over to him and kissed his cheek before I even knew what I was doing. I saw Jacob starting to shake and Seth quickly stepped back holding his hands up.

"Its not my fault that the lady likes chivalry instead of rudeness." Seth told him seriously. Jacob stepped forward glaring at him intently but Seth stayed his ground. They glared at each other before Seth grunted angrily and went out the door.

"Asshole." Jacob grumbled before he turned around and started unpacking the groceries. I just stood there in shock.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him. Jacob looked at me.

"You really need to learn to control yourself. I didn't bring you here to flirt with my guys." He told me annoyed.

"I thought Seth wasn't a part of your pack anymore." I countered. He glared at me and walked towards me. His height was even more impressive when he towered over me like that.

"I would never force anyone to be in my pack but I am still alpha. Seth may not be running with us but he's still a part of my family." He said cautiously.

"So I guess that means he's off limits, just like everybody else." I said angrily. He started shaking again but his eyes never left mine. I could see he was hurt by my words which was very confusing. Somewhere between the hurt look in his eyes and his intoxicatingly delicious scent, I lost myself and my hand reached out to his cheek to comfort him. He surprised me by closing his eyes when I touched his strong jaw.

"It would be nice to have a friend. I can be your friend if you let me." I whispered. I saw him shiver and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

The rest of the week I worked on rebuilding my home with some of the boys. I replaced all the broken windows. Seth brought the supplies I needed after Jacob told him what I wanted to do. Jacob kept a close eye on me, especially when Seth or the other wolves were around. Its almost like he was afraid I would hurt them. Or maybe it was something else altogether. He would get mad when I got too close to them so I figured he just wanted to protect his pack. The one thing I noticed is that he was a bit more in control.

"So what are we working on today boss?" Quill asked me when he came in with Embry and Jacob. I liked Quill a lot. He was sweet.

"I think I just want to relax today." I told them.

"Want to play some baseball?" I asked them hopeful. Quill smirked and Embry looked at Jacob.

"Its not thundering out and there's only 4 of us." Jacob told me in an emotionless voice.

"Oh come on man. Lets all go out for a run. She's been stuck in here for weeks." Embry told him. Jacob glared at him.

"You two can leave." Jacob told the guys in a harsh tone. Embry shook his head angrily and Quill gave me a sympathetic smile before they both walked out. I could tell they were both a little hurt by Jacob's attitude.

"Why do you have to be so rude to them?" I asked him.

"I'm rude to everybody." He said simply and walked over to the kitchen where I had already made breakfast. He served himself a plate and sat on one of the stools they brought earlier that week.

"How's Charlie?" I asked him, trying to calm my own fury.

"His speech is getting a lot better and he's stronger. Sue said that it won't be long before he's back home." Jacob informed me. His voice was calm and somehow it helped me stay calm.

"You do you think that I can see him at some point?" I asked him hesitantly. He stopped.

"You nearly killed a member of my pack. I'm not risking you hurting Charlie or anyone else. You're here under house arrest until we decide what to do with you." He told me. There was a slight annoyance in his voice. I could feel the anger brewing inside me again.

"If I were a full blooded vampire you would have just killed me, sorry I'm making this so difficult for you." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms angrily. He glared at me and I could see the fury burning in his eyes. I realized he was trying to control himself and I felt the compassion wash over me. For some reason, the fact that he was trying to control his temper for me touched me.

"I was with Charlie every day at that hospital, which might I add was full of people bleeding, and I didn't lose control." I told him softly. The fire was subdued but he was still angry.

"Yet." He added irritated and he got up setting his plate on the counter.

"I would never hurt Charlie. I'm not a monster Jacob!" I said desolately.

"You're a half leech. I told your family I didn't want your kind here and you came anyway against my direct orders. How the hell am I supposed to trust you?" He scolded.

"You know very well that my family is not a danger." I told him.

"Yeah but you are or should I show you the scars on Seth's neck to remind you?" He asked me. I felt my face flush with anger and the tears sting my eyes. I turned around, not wanting to show how much that hurt. I felt him grab my arm and I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry. That was below the belt." He told me. I was surprised he apologized for his rudeness. That was the first time he had done so.

"You're right, though." I told him sadly. The warmth of his hand felt more like a comfort than anything else. His thumb grazed over my skin and I shivered slightly. He instantly let me go. Why did I just react that way?

"I have to go look at some paperwork." He said and walked back to the living room. He sat on the old sofa the boys brought. After about an hour, I got bored so I sat next to him.

"What are you reading?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and then he looked back at his file.

"Its plans for the new school. There's a lot more couples in the tribe and they're starting to procreate so we have to start planning for a bigger school." He told me.

"May I help? I've taken courses on architecture, education, economics, astronomy... You name it." I told him. He looked at me.

"You've been to college?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No but home schooling with my family is kinda like college." I told him.

"This is tribal business. I don't think…" I immediately cut him off.

"Oh come on. I can help, besides, its not like there's anything else to do. I can't go anywhere, remember?" I asked him pleading. He sighed and handed me one of the files.

We spent the rest of the day looking through expense reports for the school and growth projections for the community. We also looked at government grants and places where they could have cutbacks. I gave him several suggestions. He looked at me surprised a few times when he realized how knowledgeable I was about economics and education policy.

"How did you learn about all this stuff? I thought you were just ten years old?" He asked me nonchalantly.

"Age is just a number, babe." I told him with a wink. I blushed slightly when I realized what I called him. He looked at me for a moment and I saw a slight corner of his mouth move up. Did he just smile? I bit my lower lip trying to hide my own smile. He looked directly at my lips and any traces of the smile were gone.

"I should go. Its getting late and I need to see that the boys are doing." He told me and started putting his files away.

"Are you coming back tonight?" I asked him. He nodded and headed out the door. I couldn't help but feel that something had happened between us.

I thought a lot about Jacob that night. It was strange to reconcile the angry beast that captured me with the man who worked tirelessly to help his community. I looked over his documents and I saw that he had been building up his community for years. From building a community center, to creating a program for the elderly members with the hospital. I had seen his signature on all the records when I was trying to figure out how they raised money in the past. I thought he was a monster but perhaps there was something more to him.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, I continued to work on the house. Jacob came later in the afternoon and helped me with painting the downstairs. He was quiet the entire time but he was also calm, as if his internal turmoil was dissipating.

By the end of the week, we had the entire downstairs area looking like a home rather than a refuge.

"I think its time I try the upstairs." I said as I looked at our work. He looked at me for a moment and his expression became troubled. He looked away and nodded.

"I might have to stay down here and get some of my work done. I haven't done much this week." He told me.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. Do you need any help?" I asked but he just shook his head angrily.

"No. Just go and work upstairs." He commanded in his usual annoyed tone. And here I thought we were making progress! I shook my head and headed up to start working. I didn't understand why he was suddenly so angry. Its like we take one step forward and three steps back!

I decided to survey the damage before I started. I went up to my father's room and started there. I hadn't been there since my first night in the house. In the light, the damage was far worse. Everything in that room was destroyed. I touched the claw marks on the walls and was suddenly filled with emotion.

I had studied art from my grandmother. I knew all about technique and brushstrokes. These claw marks told a tale much more compelling than any brush. The anger was clear but there was also pain. I saw the moments when he destroyed and the moments when he just dug his claws to brace himself from the pain. But mostly, I saw the hate. I closed my eyes and tried to still my heart which was pounding from my own pain and disappointment. How could I think Jacob was anything other than a beast?

It took me several days to repair all the damage in my father's bedroom. Seth offered to help but I told him that I would have Jacob call him when I was ready to do the electrical. Jacob didn't offer once to help and I avoided him the entire time. He showed up every day while I worked but he remained downstairs while I remained upstairs.

When I was done, I looked around and was happy that the space finally looked like a room rather than a war zone. I kept thinking about the marks on the walls and I trembled with anger and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint.

I headed downstairs and saw Jacob on the mattress reading his files. He looked up at me but didn't say anything. I could feel my anger build and all the emotion I have been holding back bubble up as I looked at him. I finally began to understand the emotion I felt before.

"You can't even bring yourself to repair the damn damage you created?" I finally asked him. He sat up and threw the papers next to him on the bed.

"You haven't spoken to me all week. I figured if you wanted help you would ask for it." He said annoyed. I stood by the steps and glared at him.

"You were in love with her. So you destroyed my father's old bedroom and my aunts'. What I don't understand is why you haven't destroyed me. Is it because I'm half human or because I'm her daughter?" I finally asked him. He just glared at me without saying a word. I took a few steps into the living room and crossed my arms. I felt a sharp pain in the center of my chest that I tried to quiet down.

"I've had this question shouting in my head all week as I put back the traces of my father's room. There was nothing left of it except for the marks of anger and despair. Why did you spare me if you hate him so much? It can't be because of her since your hatred far outweighs anything you felt for my mother." I asked him again.

"I'm not going to have someone else pay for his sins." Jacob said in an angry tone but he didn't growl at me. I noticed his voice and demeanor was becoming more and more human.

"Bullshit!" I yelled at him. "You punished Seth for contacting us. You wouldn't even let him visit Charlie! You wouldn't let my family help him when he was in the hospital!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes. He got up from the bed angrily. His hands balled into fists but for some reason I wasn't scared.

"I didn't let them come here for the safety of my people and, yes, for my own fucking sanity! I told Seth not to see Charlie again because Seth was on the verge of telling him everything! So instead, he calls the Cullens! Charlie has been through enough and he didn't need another fucking reminder of his dead daughter. I was protecting his sanity too. I've always protected Charlie! Who do you think kept up with the house? Cleaned his gutters? Who do you think found him in the floor of his living room?" Jacob yelled at me. I shook my head.

"You're lying. I was at the hospital. You haven't visited him once." I accused.

"I did when he was in intensive care. I filled out the paperwork for his insurance. I brought him his clothes and his favorite food. Then Seth called Carlisle…" He took a deep breath to muffle back the growl.

"Look… I know I lost it with Seth and that I was being petty by not visiting the chief but I knew Carlisle would take care of everything. Charlie didn't need me there anymore. That's what always happens. Your family swoops in and nothing I do is good enough anymore!" He growled at me. I looked into his eyes and for some reason I got the sense that he was telling me the truth. I was surprised by this.

"You've been taking care of Charlie?" I asked him.

"Or course I have!" He yelled at me, throwing his arms in the air, exasperated. "Your mother left him a mess." He accused.

"You could have told him!" I yelled back.

"Of course not! I am bound to secrecy just as much as they are. Besides, that decision was up to the council at that time. I wasn't even here when they told him Bella died. Charlie went nuts! I didn't even know how badly he was until he tried to kill himself. That's when I came back. That's when I ripped this place apart." He said angrily.

"Why do act like such a monster then? You've been a gigantic jerk to everyone around you. Why do you yell and drive everyone away? Even your own pack?" I asked him. He looked away with a defeated expression that brought more tears to my eyes.

"Because its easier that way." He said simply and made his way to the door. I felt a combination of anger and heartbreak.

"You're more than this Jacob. I've only seen the worse of you and even _I_ know that's not who you really are." I told him as he gripped the door knob.

"How would you know that?" He asked me.

"Because she told me. Because my mother would never love a beast." I told him, trying to swallow the pain those words caused me.

He twisted the knob and walked out the door slamming the door behind him. I realized then why I was so bothered by the claw marks and destruction in my father's room. It was because every broken piece was a testament to his love for her and it bothered me. I hated that he loved my mother so much. I thought it was because I knew how much my mother loved my father but that wasn't it. I felt a combination of pain, longing and anger brewing in my chest. I hated that he loved her so much!

Seth came over to continue working on the electrical two days later. This time Jacob didn't come with him, in fact, he had been MIA since our dispute.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked him when he came in alone.

"Probably running around somewhere." Seth said signaling to the trees.

"I should have known he wouldn't leave me unguarded." I said and shook my head disapprovingly.

"You're not a prisoner here. Not really. If you were worried about him, you could just have gone out after him." Seth told me.

"Right? And have another one of his wolves nearly rip my arm out or worse, risk him hurting Charlie? No thank you." I said crossing my arms angrily. Seth looked at me. His expression seemed annoyed.

"Seriously? Now that you know us, do you really think we would hurt Charlie or start a war with your family if you decided to leave?" Seth asked me. His question shocked me.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I said after a moment. Seth looked at me with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"We're not monsters Renesmee. Jake may act like an ass but that's just because he's been in pain for so long that he doesn't know how to be anything else. That's why I left the rez. Because I couldn't take him hurting and being angry every time I did something for the Cullens. It hurt him every time. He blamed them for loosing Bella and nearly loosing Charlie. Jacob could have ordered me not to contact them but he would never take someone's will away. He might have acted like an ass after I called them by not wanting to visit the chief but he's a good guy." Seth told me. I frowned.

"Why are you defending him?" I asked him.

"For the same reason I forgave you for nearly killing me. He's my friend and so are you." Seth told me annoyed. He went upstairs to work on the electrical and I walked around outside.


	10. Chapter 10

I hadn't left the perimeter of the back yard since the day they brought me here. I took a deep breath and I entered the tree line. I walked to the river where Jacob and I first met and sat at the river bank. After a moment, Jacob appeared and sat next to me.

"I thought we agreed you would stay in the house." Jacob said in his emotionless voice. I couldn't even look at him.

"I needed some fresh air." I told him while I stared at the water. He huffed angrily.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" He asked me but I had a feeling it was a rhetorical question.

"I'm not the one making things hard on everybody." I snapped at him. He huffed angrily.

"There are hikers around here. You shouldn't be out here on your own. You can hurt someone." He said angrily. I felt my anger rise.

"I'm not a danger to anyone and you know it! I lost control once. Its not going to happen again." I told him in a hiss.

"You can't guarantee that." He told me. My head snapped towards him this time and I glared at him angrily.

"Yes I can! What happened with Seth was… well it was me not knowing how to act around a man. I had never been out with a man before so I forgot myself for a _moment_. I was careless but I won't let that happen again." I told him. I saw the hurt in his eyes again. He looked away.

"That oversight could have cost Seth his life." He said in a softer tone.

"I know, which is why I will stay here for as long as you see fit. I know what I did was wrong and, even though Seth forgave me, there should be some kind of consequence. I could have killed him if I hadn't stopped myself. Losing control like that was one of my biggest fears but now that it happened, I am able to face it. I will pay my sentence but I won't let you treat me like a monster anymore." I told him. Jacob sighed and rubbed his face as if he were trying to rub away some emotion from it. He sat next to me and looked out at the water. After a moment, he finally spoke again.

"Do you like Seth?" He asked me. His question threw me off guard. I thought about his question.

"Seth is very nice and I get along with him. I only thought I was attracted to him but I don't know anymore. Things are different between us. He feels different." I confessed. He turned to look at me.

"And how is that?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I've been on this world for 10 years but I have only been an adult, three out of those 10 years. I don't know how I feel. I've never liked someone romantically so its hard to tell." I told him.

"I thought the other hybrid asked you to marry him?" He questioned. I looked at him surprised.

"Wolves share our thoughts." He explained and I nodded, remembering mom mention that.

"I wanted to love him but it just didn't feel that way. That's why I said no to Nahuel. I also wanted to see more of the world and experience more so that I could figure it out." I told him. Jacob just looked at me and I could see a hint of concern in his eyes.

"How long were you planning to stay with Charlie?" Jacob asked me.

"I'm supposed to start Stanford in August. If he improved by then I would have gone to school as planned but if he needed me for longer, then I was planning to postpone school until the following year." I told him. He turned and gazed at me.

"You were planning to be around that many humans, not knowing if you can control yourself?" He asked me.

"That's why I came to the states so early. I was living in a condo on my own. I was spending several hours a day in public until I felt sure I wouldn't lose control in a classroom. I had only lived in the apartment for a month before I came here." I told him.

"Your family is probably worried sick." Jacob said. I nodded.

"I know. I haven't contacted them since you captured me. Mom must be out of her mind by now. She wasn't taking the news of Charlie well at all." I told him. He looked away.

"That's the choice she made." He said angrily. I felt a pang of hurt in my own chest.

"She was never meant to be with you Jacob. The fact that I exist proves it. I'm like their miracle. Dad told me once that I was the one thing of beauty that came out of the darkness they were all condemned to. Like a single rose in a sea of thorns. I wasn't created. I was born into this world. I was meant to be here for a reason which means that you can't punish her forever." I told him. He turned to me again but I was surprise to see sadness in his expression.

"I know." He told me.

"So why are you still trying to hurt her? Why won't you let her see her father? Why do you want to punish us so badly? Are you punishing me and my father because you didn't imprint on her?" I asked him as the tears formed in my eyes at the idea of him imprinting. It was even more irritating than him still loving my mother. He just stood there and looked at me surprised.

"You know about imprinting?" He asked me surprised.

"Of course I do. Mom told me all about it. Its how your wolf recognizes your mate. You look into the woman's eyes and you just know. You spend the rest of your life adoring her… It sounds beautiful. I just don't know why you don't go looking for _that_ instead of pinning for something that wasn't meant to be." I told him. He looked into my eyes for a moment. Its almost like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes but I didn't know what. I saw the uncertainly in his eyes as if he were trying to make a decision. Then he took something out of his pocket.

"Call them." He said handing me his phone. I looked at his phone in surprise. I was completely baffled. He leaned into me and put the phone in my hand.

"Let them know you're with Charlie. Tell them I said its ok for you to see him until its time for you to go to school." He told me.

"What? Really?!" I asked surprised and confused. I felt the tears forming in my eyes but for a completely different reason. He nodded and I jumped on him to hug him. He caught me easily and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Jacob." I said softly, trying to control my tears. He nodded. I thought he would let me go but he didn't.

"You can practice being around us and your grandfather. If you do well, I'll allow you to go Stanford." He told me.

"Really? You'd let me go?" I asked him surprised.

"You're immortal. I can't keep you here for all eternity. You need to learn how to be around humans and I might as well be the one to teach you." He told me softly. I looked into his eyes and I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. I took a step back before I did something foolish and he let me go. I smiled at him grateful and quickly called my mother.

"Hello?" An empty voice answered.

"Momma?" I said hesitantly.

"Renesmee!" She exclaimed, her voice full of emotion. I heard the voices of my family in the background.

"Baby where are you? Why haven't you called us?" She said quickly.

"I'm in Forks momma. I came to see Charlie and make sure he was ok." I told them.

"What?! Renesmee, that's dangerous!" I heard her say at the same time daddy told grandpa to call Seth.

"Its ok momma. Jacob said I could stay. He knows who I am and he said it was ok for me to visit Charlie and help out." I told them.

"Oh my God!" She said.

"Renesmee." Daddy said quickly. "I don't want you there unsupervised. Its too dangerous. Jacob cannot be trusted." Dad said. I saw Jacob tense and growl slightly. I put my hand on his arm and he relaxed slightly. We looked at each other and I could see the turmoil brewing.

"He won't hurt me." I assured my dad while I looked into Jacob's eyes assuring him as well that I trusted his word.

"You don't know that!" Dad yelled over the phone making me jump and break my eye contact with Jacob. He began to shake as soon as our contact broke and he took the phone from me.

"I'm not a monster you fucking leech! I'm a protector! The girl is half human and Charlie's only living relative. She's here under my protection and surveillance. She is the only one of you allowed here do you understand?!" Jacob yelled at the phone.

"Jacob?" I heard my mom's voice. Jacob tensed and hesitated for a moment.

"I'm sorry Bells. Your kind isn't welcome here but your daughter can stay. That's the best I can do for you." He told her is a softer tone than the one he used with my father. I could still hear the tension in his voice, though.

"Jacob…" I heard momma say in a sob. Jacob looked at me with a sad expression. My tears finally trickled down my cheeks from hearing my mom's heartbroken voice.

Jacob touched my face and wiped my tears away with his fingertips. He had never touched me like that before. I realized that I probably reminded him of my mother and hearing her voice must have made him see her when he looked at me. I swallowed the knot forming in my throat at the idea that he only touched me because of her.

"No one will hurt her. I swear it." Jacob told her in the most human voice I ever heard from him and then he hung up the phone.

"You will have a wolf with you anytime you are around humans." He said handing me his phone. "At least until we can make sure you're in control. Just call Seth or let me know and one of us will take you to town or wherever you want to go." He told me.

"But how will I call you if I have your phone?" I asked him.

"I'll be in the house from now on. You won't be a prisoner but if I'm going to take responsibility for you then I am not letting you out of my sight." He said in a serious tone. I smirked at him.

I was surprised by how much his voice had changed. He almost sounded like a normal human. It was like some weight had lifted off him and then I realized it was probably because of my mom. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. He frowned at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I sat back down and he sat closer to me.

We stared at the river for almost an half an hour before I finally spoke.

"I wonder what it would have been like growing up here." I said aloud. He stiffened slightly. I looked at him and smiled to let him know it was ok.

"I know why you made us leave. Mom was a newborn and you had just lost her. I just wish things could have been different. Who knows? Maybe if we stayed, you would have found some way to forgive them. Maybe I would have grown up with a pack full of friends." I said almost teasing. He nodded.

"Maybe. What was your childhood like?" He asked me.

"I grew up on isle Esme. It's a private island off the coast of Brazil. Its was a small island but it was home. I played outside with my aunts every day. My uncles taught me all kinds of sports and combat skills. My family all pitched in to home school me and teach me new things every day. Once I was a little older, I was allowed off the island with my family. We explored all of South America. That's how we discovered the other hybrids. The sisters were kinda mean but Nahuel was kind. He would stay with us for a few months every year to keep me company. He was a human drinker though. He tried our way but he had a hard time with it after 150 years of human blood. He was my friend though sometimes I felt like he was just waiting for me to grow up so he could be with me." I told him.

"But you didn't have any human friends?" Jacob asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I learned about humans through books and television. I did spend time doing volunteer work with my grandparents but they warned me not to get close to any humans so I never really made a friend." I told him.

"Why didn't they want you close to humans? What changed?" He asked me.

"I was on donated blood growing up. Grandpa got it from the local hospitals. After I was done developing, my family moved me to an animal blood diet. I've been able to handle living off animals for over a year but then again, I haven't been around humans 24/7. That's why grandpa set me up with so much donated blood when I moved here." I told him. Jacob seemed a little tense after my confession. I took his hand to get his attention.

"They trusted me. The blood was only to help me stay in control but I didn't actually need it until I met Seth. You wolves are supposed to smell like dogs but your scents…" I sighed and shook my head.

"Your wolves have the most alluringly delicious smell I ever scented. Yours in particular." I confessed. "No offense." I added. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

"My scent?" He asked. I nodded.

"Maybe its because you're the alpha but your scent is the most powerful and mouthwatering smell I ever encountered. That's why I know I can do this Jacob. I would never hurt you." I told him. He stroked his thumb over the skin of my hand and I felt a shiver run through my body. He got up and helped me to my feet.

"We should head back." Jacob explained as I got up. I nodded. It was almost dinner time and I was hungry.


	11. Chapter 11

That night I had dinner with Seth and Jacob. Seth told us that he had a long conversation with my parents and that they want me to call every day. Jacob just sat and nodded in acceptance. He had a solemn look on his face that made me wonder what he was thinking. 'Was he thinking of my mother?' I worried over and over again.

That night I went to bed and began to get nightmares about Jacob and my mother. I dreamt Jacob killed my father and left with my mother. The image was so vivid that I woke up screaming and, for the first time, I projected my thoughts out. I couldn't control it. They literally exploded out of me.

For a second, I hoped that Jacob was outside and that he wasn't exposed to my powers but those hopes shattered when I heard him hiss from the corner. Even if I hadn't heard him, his delicious scent permeated the room. He was sitting on grandpa's chair watching me, the tension in his face was clear.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him. He glared at me for a moment before answering.

"I heard you calling me, in your sleep. When I realized you were having a nightmare, I stayed." He said simply. I nodded. He didn't say anything about the dream so I sighed in relief but then he asked me.

"What was that… that vision?" He asked me. I grunted and held my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"I have the ability to project my thoughts. Normally, I have it under control but its difficult to control it when I'm asleep and dreaming." I explained. He looked at me for another moment and his expression became concerned.

"And that's what you dreamt about?" He asked me softly. I was confused by the emotion in his voice and the expression in his eyes. I just nodded. He got up and walked over to me. He sat on the edge of my bed, took my hand, and kissed it. I felt that kiss on every part of my body and I cursed at myself when I felt a shiver run through me.

"That's never going to happen. Ever. I may be angry at Bells but you're wrong. I'm not in love with her. I don't think I have been for a while." He told me, looking down at our joint hands with a troubled expression. It was almost as if he had just come to that realization.

"Then why are you so angry?" I asked him. I brought my free hand to his face and touched his cheek to get his attention. His eyes were like embers burning in the night. For a moment, in my mind, I leaned forward and kissed him. That thought struck me like lightning. I felt my cheeks burn and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He looked confused but he nodded.

"Try to get some rest." He told me before he got up and left my room. I was flushed with humiliation at my ridiculous thought. How could I have thought such a thing?!

Perhaps it was his delicious scent but regardless, I knew better than anyone that Jacob Black was off limits. I was a half vampire and he was a wolf, he was in love with my mother, and more importantly, he would imprint on some human someday and become mortal again. There was literally no hope for us, but I couldn't help but feel saddened by that. Perhaps it was because I saw the real man behind the beast. The hurt, kind man who was best friends with my mother. It was all so confusing that I fell into a restless dreamless sleep.

In the morning, I went downstairs and he was already up reading on the bed.

"Good morning." I told him with a smile.

"Good morning. Would you like to go see Charlie today? He's home now and Sue already made breakfast." Jacob asked me. I bit my lip trying to keep calm and nodded emphatically. He set his papers to the side and walked over to the table to get his car keys.

"Sue is Seth's mom?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. The silence in the car was deafening.

"Yes. She knows about us." Jake told me. I nodded.

"She must hate me." I whispered to myself. He looked at me.

"She's not too happy with you but she doesn't hate you. Leah on the other hand… Just stay away from Seth's sister for a while." He told me seriously. My face flushed again and I looked at him. He glanced at me once and I saw a small corner of his mouth move up for a second. Was he teasing me?!

We got to the house quickly. I was glad that I was close to Charlie's. We could have just run to the house but I figured it would look suspicious to Charlie if he didn't see a car outside. I got out the car and quickly went inside. Charlie's bedroom downstairs worked perfectly. Seth had finished all the little projects I started. I went to Charlie's room and saw him having his breakfast in bed.

"Good morning Charlie." I said hesitantly. He looked up and smiled as if he were glad to see me. I realized then that I missed him. I walked over to the chair next to him and sat.

"You're looking so much better. I hope you didn't mind the few adjustments we made." I said quickly.

"Iss ffine." He said very slowly. I felt the tears sting my eyes when I heard how good his speech was already. A woman came into his bedroom. She had a hard look on her face even though she was smiling. I guess you could say she was hesitant as if she was studying my every move looking for signs of aggression. That made me a little sad.

"You must be Sue." I said getting up. I walked over to her. She stood her ground so I approached her carefully and gave her a hug. She tensed.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear before I let her go. She just nodded.

"You want some breakfast? I set up a place for you and Jake on the table." She told me. I looked back at Charlie and he just nodded at me to let me know he was ok.

Jacob was by the doorway watching me so we went together to the table to eat. Sue had given him a mountain of food fit for a wolf. She fixed a plate for herself and ate with us.

"You look like her but you don't act like her." Sue noted as we ate.

"I do in some ways I guess." I told her. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about Seth." I whispered. She sighed.

"He said you were able to stop yourself. I'm going to keep that in mind through this little experiment." She told me and then looked annoyed at Jacob.

"She has a right to be here, Sue." Jacob told her slightly annoyed. She sighed again.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She told him. She looked at me again.

"Just let us know if you need a break." Sue told me. I nodded.

"Of course." I said quickly.

"Alright then. Now that that's over, why don't you tell me about this school you're going to?" She said in a completely different mood.

I shifted nervously by the sudden change but then I told her about Stanford and why I chose it. She kept asking me question after question about my plans there, what I wanted to do with my future, whether or not I wanted to get married and have kids and how I planned to accomplish that. I believe I blushed about 6 times during the conversation but I was able to answer all her questions. Jacob looked at our exchange silently. His expression was blank but there was amusement in his eyes. I realized he was enjoying Sue's inquisition. I also realize I was finally learning to read the emotions in his eyes.

I helped Charlie with the physical therapy and speech therapy during the morning, Sue also helped but mostly she did things around the house, making sure there was enough food in case Seth or any of the other wolves came over. Jacob was always there. As promised, he never left my side, constantly watching my every move. The whole thing made me feel very self-conscious and aware of my actions. I almost felt like I couldn't be myself but I knew that it would take Jacob time to trust me after nearly killing one of his wolves.

The first day went as well as could be expected. I told Charlie that I worked it out so that I could come to help every day for the next few weeks. After that, I wasn't sure he would even need me anymore, since he was doing so well. I was happy for him but at the same time I realized I wouldn't see him as often so I would have to think of more excuses to come visit him.

"You did well." Jacob told me on our way back.

"Thanks." I told home softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing something.

"I'm glad Charlie is doing so well but, pretty soon he won't need me anymore. I want to get to know him so badly." I confessed.

"You can be here for as long as you want." Jacob told me. I looked at him.

"Yeah but won't you get tired of babysitting me forever?" I asked him jokingly. He looked at me.

"Forever is a very long time. What were you planning to do with your eternity?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged.

"I love literature and architecture. That's why daddy got me involved with homes for humanity. I always figured I could do something along those lines. Its easy for me to put pictures together in my head and make them come to life. Maybe and architect or an engineer? Something that I could use to help others, like grandpa Carlisle." I told him. He nodded.

"How would you do that and keep your secret?" He asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"I could use different names every few decades. Many of the communities that I would work for don't exactly have social media or things like that. I would be building bridges and hospitals in third world countries so I think I can manage it." I told him.

"How about you? What are you planning to do until you find your imprint?" I asked him. He stiffened.

"I don't know yet. I wasn't planning on being a wolf for a long time but I guess I have to start thinking about that." He confessed. We got to the house and we got out of the car and sat on the porch looking out.

"You're a good leader but politics is a public profession so you would have to think of something that will hide the fact you are not aging." I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't planning to be a politician. I hate being in charge. I much rather do something simple like work as a mechanic or building houses like you suggested." He told me. I smiled.

"Mom said you two fixed up some bikes when she was human." I said smiling. He stiffed.

"Yeah. I sold them a long time ago." He told me.

"I've been on bikes in Brazil. They're fun but running is so much better. Do you want to go for a run?" I asked him.

"No." He said quickly in a serious tone. "I have to catch up on my work. I have a council meeting so Seth will be here in the morning to take you to Charlie's." Jacob told me as he got up and went inside. I was surprised by his abrupt mood swing. Why was he angry that I wanted to go for a run?


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, my parents called me. Dad was still concerned that the wolves knew I was his daughter. I tried assure him that it was ok but he insisted that I needed to leave as soon as Charlie got better. I didn't want to tell him that technically I couldn't leave until the wolves could trust that I wouldn't be a danger to society so I agreed to his terms and decided to extend the severity of Charlie's disease until Jacob gave me the ok to leave.

The following morning Jacob was gone and Seth was there to pick me up. I was glad to see him but I realized I missed Jacob. I tried not to let it show but it must have been obvious.

"Not happy to see me?" Seth asked me when I came down the stairs. I smiled at him.

"Of course I am." I said. I was glad to see him, I just also wanted to see Jacob.

"Aww. Are you starting to miss Jake?" He joked. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out the door as he laughed at me.

I tried to act nonchalantly but the truth was that I did miss him. Its strange how different Seth presence felt from Jacob's. Seth was happy, fun, and cheerful but Jacob was intense, passionate, and protective. I realized why Seth said we were meant to be friends. Being around him couldn't feel more platonic now and I wondered how I was attracted to him before. But I guess that had a simple explanation. Seth was kind, something that I thought Jacob was lacking until recent events. Also, Seth didn't have to carry the weight of an entire community on his shoulders which was probably why he was so laid back and Jacob was so intense. I almost felt sorry for Jacob.

My day with Charlie went just as before. I was really starting to like Charlie. He didn't ask a lot of questions but instead he asked me to watch the game with him, or read to him. Its like he just wanted my company which I was happy to give. I especially liked that he looked comfortable around me and I wondered if some part of him sensed who I really was.

"You're really quiet today." Seth noted as he drove us to the house.

"I just wish I could tell Charlie. I get the feeling that he can sense our connection." I told him. Seth sighed and nodded.

"Of course he does. I've been wanting to tell him for a long time but the council won't allow it." Seth told me.

"What would happen if you did tell him?" I asked. He looked at me.

"There would be serious consequences so don't go getting any ideas." Seth told me with a smirk. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm trying to gain the pack's trust. I won't break your laws again. I just still wish I could tell him." I told Seth. He patted my hand sympathetically and parked the car.

"Wanna go for a run?" He asked me.

"I don't think Jacob would like that." I said remembering his reaction yesterday.

"You let me worry about that alpha pain in the ass. Come on." He said and got out of the car and into the tree line.

I gave him a moment and then a giant wolf came out of the trees wagging its tail. I smiled. He was almost as big as Jacob. I ran towards him at super human speed and jumped over him in a back flip to get a head start. He raced after me as I weaved through the trees, feeling the wind in my face. I loved running. Hybrids were usually slower than vampires but I must have inherited dad's speed because I was almost as fast as he was. It was a freeing experience.

We ran for about an hour before we turned back. On our way back Seth stopped at a spot in a mountain I couldn't recognize. I went back to him confused. He ducked behind some trees and came back a moment later dressed in a pair of kakis and a t-shirt.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"This is the place I first killed a vampire alongside with your father." He told me. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked around.

"I know this story. This is also the place where Jacob found out my mother was engaged." I said sadly. Seth jumped on a large boulder and sat. I followed his lead and sat next to him.

"Jake got hurt badly after that. Carlisle fixed him up. Shortly after that he got the wedding invitation and he bolted. He came back for her wedding. He tried to be a good friend. He really did its just…" Seth trailed off.

"He loved her." I finished. Seth shook his head.

"No Carlie. Its not because he loved her, its because he wasn't enough. Jake always felt like he wasn't enough. Not to lead the pack, to make your mom happy, or even to stand up for what he believed in. Its like he retreated into himself. I know you think you need me to be your friend but he needs your friendship more than you need mine. He needs something to fight for." Seth told me. I didn't understand.

"What can I do?" I asked confused.

"I know you want to tell your grandfather who you are but the council will forbid it. Jacob needs to learn to stand up to them. To stand up for what's right and fight. I tried to fight for Charlie and the Cullens but I was alone. You need to help him see that this is the right thing to do. You really are more of a miracle than you know. The fact that you exist proves that I was right about wanting the council to let the Cullens return. Help Jake see that too." Seth told me. I sighed.

"I don't know how to do that Seth. I don't know how to make him see that were not a threat, especially after what happened with you." I said sadly.

"What happened with me would have never occurred if your family would have been allowed to stay. If you had been raised here with us and your grandfather in your home where you belong." Seth told me. I looked at him unsure.

"You really think so?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I know so kiddo. Make him see that too. You belong here, for Charlie." Seth said quickly. I had a feeling that there was more to it but I didn't push further because I already had a lot to think about.

"What makes you think Jacob will listen to me?" I asked him. Seth hesitated for a moment.

"Because he's already changed so much since you arrived into our lives. He's calmer, nicer, more rational than before. He's still not the Jacob that I grew up with. I think too much has happened for him to ever be that guy but he's better. Knowing you has made him better. It has erased all those prejudices and beliefs he created in order to protect himself from the pain. I think that if anyone can do this, its you and your kind beautiful heart." Seth told me. I felt a strong emotion in my chest. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded. Seth smiled at me and patted my hand.

We ran more slowly back to the house. Seth ran next to me as a human but he didn't disturb me by talking. I still had a lot to think about. As we approached the house I saw Jacob pacing angrily in front of the porch.

"Where the hell have you been?! I told you to come back directly to the house!" Jacob roared at Seth. His eyes glared at Seth furiously and I was surprised he wasn't shaking. I sighed seeing that this wouldn't be an easy task. Jacob had a lot to learn.

"Don't yell at him like that." I said in a disappointed tone that made him look my way and relax his stance.

"I was worried." He explained after he looked at me.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Seth told him.

"Or vice versa." I added. I walked over to Jacob and touched his arm. I showed him the memory of Seth and I running through the forest and how freeing it felt. I pulled my hand away and he shivered slightly. He nodded.

"There's food for you inside." He told us and walked into the house. Seth looked at us curiously and walked back to his car. I realized I hadn't told Seth about my ability. I rarely told anyone. My uncles taught me to use it as a last resort to disorient my enemies. The less people knew about it the better. I went into the house and into the kitchen where Jacob was setting the plates.

"Seth isn't staying?" He asked me. I shook my head. He took one plate from the table and set it in the sink before he came back with takeout. I sat next to him and ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Jacob?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I know that I still have a lot to prove to you and the council but if you see how well I do, would you allow me to tell Charlie who I really am?" I asked him. He became frozen in his chair and then he looked at me.

"That is forbidden." He said sternly. I nodded.

"I know but you know that Charlie is as much a part of this world as Sue or any of the other parents or wolves. In a few years, Charlie is going to notice that you haven't aged. What then? You stop seeing him entirely? Charlie only has a limited amount of years left on this earth and we are his family. Its not right to take ourselves away from him when we all know Charlie would never tell anyone about our secret." I told Jacob with tears in my eyes. He looked away as if he couldn't bare it.

"The council already made their decision." Jacob told me.

"You have the power to change that." I insisted. He slammed his hand on the table and got up.

"Do you think you're the only one who the council is watching? Its my birthright to be chief and they don't even think I am capable of leading the pack. They wanted Sam to name someone else as alpha because I left. Because of my sympathies for your family. If I tell them this now…" I stopped him before he could continue.

"Why are you so afraid of them? They are your elders but they are still human. They aren't a part of our world except for maintaining our secret. Stand up to them! This isn't their decision. Its yours! You are the alpha of the pack and the leader of this tribe. You have sacrificed everything for them, including your humanity!" I told him. He glared at me angrily.

"The council didn't turn me into a wolf. Your family did that!" He snapped. I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant. My mom told me about the kind of man you were even after you turned to a wolf. Vampires may have turned you into a wolf but the council are the ones who turned you into the beast I first met, not my family. They put this burden on you. You could have broken this curse if you would have stood up to them from the beginning. You could have had your best friend in your life, Charlie could have had his family, and, who knows, maybe even we would have grown up as friends rather than me being a freak. We would have all had a completely different life." I told him. He looked at me.

"Its not that simple." He told me.

"Why? Look in your heart Jacob. Do you really think that you wouldn't have forgiven her? Forgiven yourself? Do you really think my mother or I for that matter, would have allowed you to turn into the beast you became?" I asked him. He was shaking but I didn't care. I walked over to him and touched his cheek to show him my memories of him.


	13. Chapter 13

I showed him the memory of my mom and I flipping through old albums. I showed him the pictures of his smile and how much I liked his smile. I showed him how my mom's eyes glimmered when she talked about him and how much it hurt her to be without him. I showed him the love my father shared for us and how we went from telling me what dangerous beasts all wolves were to defending them against aunt Rose when she would speak badly of them in front of momma. I showed him the image of the angry beast I first met and the stark contrast from the man I always thought him to be.

"I grew up knowing you were dangerous and I was angry at you for making us leave our home. I won't hide that part but I also grew up knowing that you were the only other beings like me in this world. I think that part made me sad. I was terrified of you but at the same time, I always wanted to meet you. You know what its like to live on the edge between humanity and the supernatural. I felt like I belonged here, and I still do. I want to tell my grandfather Jacob. I want to be a part of your world. I don't just want you to teach me to be around humans. I want to be a protector." I told him. His eyes were closed and when he opened them I gasped at the emotion I saw.

He took my face in his hands and before I knew it, he kissed me. Emotions that I couldn't explain went into that kiss. It was desperate at first but then it turned softer as our lips molded together. This was so different from my kiss with Seth. There was something strong and permanent that seemed to bound us that that moment as if some unknown force was searing our souls to one another. I was scared for a moment because I realized that there was no going back. My heart and soul were now branded with his mark forever. His lips receded and I instantly missed them but at least he still held me in his hands.

"You do belong here. You're my own beautiful protector. You can tell Charlie everything. You have my word." He told me.

"What about the council?" I asked him surprised. My brows furrowed in concern and he kissed right at their center to smooth them back out.

"You let me worry about that." He said softly before he let me go. He went over to the back door in the kitchen and he looked back. There was so much emotion in his eyes that it made my chest hurt. He smiled at me, a real smile that started in his eye to the center of his mouth. He then tuned and left the house.

I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. My heart was pounding in my chest in excitement but then the brightness turned to darkness as I remembered one minor detail. A detail much more terrifying than his love for my mother, the imprint. I touched my lips and then placed a hand over my heart as the pain began to rip through my chest. How would I ever let him go now?

I needed air so I walked outside. I sat on the porch staring into the night when I heard something move in the trees. My eyes widened when I saw Nahuel emerge from the tree line.

"Nahuel?" I said in a gasp.

"Renesmee." He said relieved and ran over to me. He picked me up into his arms and hugged me.

"You're ok?" He asked. I nodded but I was completely confused.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is?" I asked him looking around to make sure there were no wolves around.

"I'm here to bring you home." He told me. I shook my head.

"I am home." I said and tried to push his hand away but he only held me tighter.

"Don't be ridiculous. Werewolves are dangerous. When your parents told me where you were, I thought they had gone crazy by letting you stay here!" He told me angrily.

"No Nahuel, listen. They're not dangerous. They're kind, gentile… Their alpha has changed. He's my friend. He's even letting me tell Charlie about us." I told him and placed my hand on his neck to show him Jacob giving me permission to tell Charlie. When I let go of Nahuel his annoyed expression turned to rage.

"Oh my God! You've fallen in love with him! You've fallen in love with a filthy beast?!" He yelled accusingly and pushed me away in disgusted. I was surprised by his harsh treatment but being a vampire I adjusted my stance and hissed.

"He's not a beast. He's a warrior, a protector, and my friend. Unlike you, he's never killed or hurt anyone. He's ten times that man you'll ever be." I hissed angrily. Nahuel stared at me in disbelief. His hand turned to fists and his body stiffened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I have been nothing but a gentleman! I waited patiently for you. I asked you to marry me and then you have the nerve of falling in love with the monster who threatened your family? Is that what you like Renesmee? I man who threatens your life?!" He said with a growl as he took a step forward. I looked at him shocked in a combination of hurt and surprise. I saw the anger in his eyes turn to tears as they slowly turned red and wet. I took a step back to brace myself but then we heard a loud roar just as a reddish brown wolf emerged into the back patio.

"Jacob!" I said shaking my head at him but Nahuel had already lunged to attack him.

"No!" I yelled out and pounced on Nahuel's back. He flipped me and pushed me out, just as Jacob bit into his leg. Nahuel hissed as did I when my back turned one of the trees into splinters. Jacob let go of Nahuel and turned to me with a whimper. Nahuel took that opportunity to sink his teeth into Jacobs's mane.

"No!" I screamed out in the top of my lungs and ran towards Jacob. He dropped to the ground shaking just as Nahuel grabbed me. Jacob roared in pain at the same time I started screaming and shaking in Nahuel's arms.

"Its over. Let's go." Nahuel told me but I screamed again in pain and started seizing. Nahuel's expression quickly changed as he lowered me to the ground.

"Renesmee? Renesmee what is happening?!" He yelled but his voice seemed far away. I quickly came to the realization of what was happening.

"He's my mate and I his. You just killed us both." I said softly as my voice started to fail me. Nahuel let go of me and stepped back. He knew about imprinting too.

"No. No it can't be." He said in a gasp. I crawled over to Jacob. He was naked, screaming in his human form by the time I got to him. I found the wound and began sucking the venom out, hoping it wasn't too late. I was weak but drinking his blood made me stronger as I sucked out the venom. Jacob was shaking in my arms as I tried to save him. I felt the last traces of venom in his blood and I continued to suck until it tasted clean. He stopped shaking and I stopped sucking on his blood.

"Jacob?" I cried when I realized he wasn't moving or opening his eyes. The muscles in his neck, shoulder, and chest were atrophied from where the venom spread but they were starting to heal.

"Jacob please… please don't leave me." I cried and dropped my head to his chest sobbing as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I was his imprint all along. There was no other explanation for why Nahuel's venom affected me other than I was Jacob's soulmate.

I cried on his chest for what felt like hours but I knew it was only a few minutes. Finally, I heart his heard beat get stronger and he took a deep breath inhaling. I looked at him and touched his face.

"Jacob?" I said desperately and his eyes fluttered open.

"Nessie…" He said in relieve and I began laughing hysterically from happiness.

"You're ok." I said half crying half laughing and I kissed him again. I felt his hand come up to cup my cheek as his other arm came around my waist holding me closer to him.

"My beautiful protector." He said when our lips parted. I shook my head.

"You call me your protector after you nickname me after the Lock-ness-monster?" I asked him. He smiled at me. His eyes gleaming with humor for the first time since I met him. His thumb caressed my cheek wiping away a tear. Turned my face and kissed his hand.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said and brought me into his arms in a protective hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and pulled back.

"How is it possible for you to imprint on me? I'm half vampire. I'm…" I pulled me into another kiss to silence me.

"My protector." I said as soon as he released me. I chucked.

"Is that why you kept me hostage?" I asked him. He finally got up and pulled me to my feet.

"Yes. That and I was trying to figure this out. Figure you out." He confessed. I nodded.

"This has to be so confusing for you. It sure is for me." I admitted. He took my face in his hands.

"We don't have to figure it out today." He told me. I kissed him again earnestly. I felt his arms com around me and it was as if they encompassed my entire soul.


	14. Chapter 14

We were interrupted by the sound of thundering wolf paws through the forest. Jacob and I both got up shortly after two wolves appeared before us.

"Find him." Jacob told them angrily.

"No wait!" I said quickly. Jacob looked at me warily.

"He thought I was in danger. That's all. He won't try this again. Please don't hurt him." I begged Jacob. Jacob looked at me hesitantly before he turned to his wolves. I recognized Seth instantly.

"Call the Cullens and tell them what he did. I will allow them to punish him as they see fit as long as he never steps foot in these lands again." Jacob told Seth. He nodded and went into the house to change.

"Thank you." I whispered. He looked at me and his expression softened.

"You are a kind beautiful being. I can see why I imprinted on you. You were meant to bring beauty into my life just like you did to theirs." He told me and rested his head on my forehead.

"You have beautiful soul too Jacob." I told him. He shook his head.

"Only because I share it with you." He told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek, then his head, then his other cheek, and finally his lips. Once our lips parted he took my hand and began walking into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To introduce you to your grandfather." He told me with small smile. I nodded with tears in my eyes. He squeezed my hand and we ran hand in hand to Charlie's house.

When we arrived at the house, Sue was there with an old man and Quill. Quill looked troubled.

"This is not a good idea. I forbid it!" The old man said as soon as I entered the house. Quill sighed and mouthed I'm sorry to Jacob and I as we walked in.

"This is none of your business old man. I am the alpha of this pack and its my decision." Jacob said in the angry, annoyed tone I was so familiar with.

"Jacob I'm worried about his heart. Its too soon, please." Sue said and looked at me. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her neck.

'It will be ok Sue.' I told her with my gift. I let all my calmness and warm feelings for her seep through my hands into her mind. Her eyes pooled as she felt how much I appreciated how she had cared for my grandfather. She nodded at me and I stepped through her and the old man to Charlie's room. Charlie was awake and looking annoyed at the commotion happening in his house.

"What happen?" He asked me worried. I shook my head.

"Nothing bad. Something good I hope." I told him and sad next to him. I took his hand in mine just as Jacob and Sue walked into the room.

"Charlie… There's something I need to tell you about me and about Bella but I think its better if I show you. I need you to stay as calm as possible, ok?" I asked him. He nodded and I projected my memories into his mind.

I showed him my birth and my first memory of my mother. I heard him gasp when he saw her. I made sure I passed on the calm and love I felt. I showed him my mother as a vampire and how much she loved me and my father. I showed him memories of me growing up with my family and how much my mom and I missed him. I showed him images of me growing up on the island with my family. I showed him a time-lapse of me growing up with my parents. I showed him the thousands of stories momma told me of my human grandparents. When I stopped, Charlie was crying.

"She alive?" He asked as clear as day. I cried too and nodded. Charlie looked at me for a moment before he pulled me towards him. I instantly embraced my grandfather for the first time.

"I love you so much grandpa. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before." I told him. I heard him hiccup/sob and he hugged me tighter. Charlie wasn't and emotional guy but people usually became emotional after a heart attack so I wasn't too surprised. But when Charlie peppered kisses on my head, I felt my heart nearly explode with happiness.

"My girls." He said and I stood up to look at him.

"I promise you that I won't leave you again." I told him. He nodded and cleared his face. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"Bells? Here?" He asked me. I shook my head and looked back at Jacob.

"We'll get her here chief. Just give me a few days to set it up." Jacob told him. Charlie just nodded. I smiled at Jacob in gratitude. I knew this must be hard for him and awkward. I was his soulmate but for a time, my mother had his heart.

"Thank you Jacob." I said softly. Grandpa tugged at my hand to get my attention.

"Show me." He said, asking me to shop him more of my family. I nodded.

I spent the rest of the afternoon showing grandpa and Sue my memories. Jacob would come in and out to watch me as I showed them. He would smile at me every time I glanced over at him. That night. We returned back to the house and he was very quiet. I wondered what was happening in his mind. I touched his cheek as soon as we got to the porch.

"What going on? You're so quiet." I asked him. He pursed his lips as if he were unsure.

"I've asked your family to come but I didn't tell them about us… about the imprint. I know its stupid because your dad is going to pick it out from our heads the moment he sees us but…" I saw him shiver angrily.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked worried by his dark mood and the fear is his eyes.

"I'm scared that the moment he finds out, he will take you away from me. I just found you." He said almost in a growl. I smiled as I remembered how angry he to every time one of his guys would get near me. I thought it was because he was afraid I would hurt them but I now realized that is was because he was afraid they would take me from him, especially Seth. I nodded.

"I guess we haven't really talked about what this means. What do you want Jacob? What do you want your life to look like? Can you see yourself living forever? Can you see yourself at any point living with my family?" I asked him nervously. He looked at me sadly.

"Not at first. I was devastated when I learned you were immortal. I never wanted this life but at the same time, a human lifetime of you doesn't seem nearly enough. I want a thousand lifetimes with you right now I just…"

"You don't know if you'll always want that?" I suggested. He looked away ashamed. I placed my hand under his chin and brought his face towards me. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Its not going to be easy. I've had 10 years to decide what I want to do with my eternity and I still haven't been able to decide but I know one thing. I know that I don't want to spend eternity alone; however, I would never force you to…" I didn't finish my sentence because he pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told me as soon is our lips parted. "I'm always going to want you at my side. We'll just have to figure this out together." He told me. I nodded and hugged him.

"What about my family?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I think I can learn to live with them. But I'm not repeating high school 800 times." He said in a grunt. I giggled and looked at him. His eyes were so full of love and I could have kicked myself for not seeing it before. The anger was still there, and so was the fear, but the love was breaking through and obscuring the darkness he once had.

My family was in Forks by the following day. Seth and I were waiting for them at the house. They came in two large SUVs. Everyone had a relieved expression when they saw me. I ran over to daddy's arms.

"I'm ok." I said out loud so they could all hear. Momma also hugged us and stroked my hair to get my attention.

"I missed you." She told me.

"I missed you too momma. So much." I told her.

"Does he really know? Is he ok?" She asked me. I nodded and showed her the memories of my grandfather and the time I spent with him.

"He's a little bit mad at daddy so maybe you should be the first one to see him." I suggested. When I looked at daddy, he was looking at Seth angrily. He nodded and then headed into the woods.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He stopped and turned to me. He had a blank expression on his face and his eyes were black.

"Go with Seth and your mother to see Charlie. I'll see you this afternoon." He told me.

"No!" I yelled out at him. Momma and the rest of the family looked at us.

"I won't hurt him. I can't…" He said through gritted teeth. I realized he knew what Nahuel had done and how hurting Jacob would be like hurting me directly. I nodded and he left.

"What's going on?" Uncle Emmett asked me.

"He's just going to make arrangements with an old friend." I told him. Momma went rigid next to me and uncle Emmett nodded.

"I hope he tears that mangy mutt apart." Aunt Rosalie said. Momma and I both hissed at her.

"He's our ally, Rosalie. Edward knows that." Grandpa Carlisle said. I smiled at him grateful.

"Come on you two. Charlie is waiting." Seth told us. We went into his car and drove to Charlie's to make the situation as normal as possible. Mom was quietly holding my hand and avoiding the question I knew she was dying to ask. Why was daddy really meeting with Jacob?


	15. Chapter 15

**Jacob POV**

I paced back and forth in my wolf form. The damn leech would be able to hear me so at least this way I could defend myself if he attacked. He had no reason to attack me. He had taken everything from me, my humanity, my best friend and my imprint. Through, I couldn't really fault him for the last one.

I had lived a miserable ten years. I've alienated everyone. The council putting pressure and making me feel like I wasn't the right one to lead this pack. Like I had something to prove just because I wouldn't command Leah, Seth and the few others to stay. I wasn't going to force this curse on them just because I could. Leah wanted to leave more desperately than anyone else. I couldn't blame her. When I came back, Emily was pregnant with a full round belly, a continuous reminder for Leah of what she couldn't have. How the fuck was I supposed to force her to stay after seeing her pain for two years?

The others wanted the chance of a normal life. They wanted to go to college. There was nothing wrong with that. In fact, Seth should have been one of them but he was always after the Cullen's ass and my ass. Him, I should have forced to leave and I came damn close when I saw him cleaning up the mess I left at the Cullen's. Damn kid was brainwashed or something. In the end he ended up getting some two year degree and staying in Forks so that I wouldn't be tempted to do the one thing that I wanted all of them to do, which was leave me the hell alone. Quill had to wait until Claire grew up and Embry wanted to work with me as a mechanic and wait until he imprinted so I got why they stayed. Three wolves was enough but the damn council made Collin stay to watch over me after Sam, Jared and Paul decided to leave the pack to be with their imprints. As if that was Collin's fault! But of course they did that because Collin was one of Sam's boys and he was the only one willing to keep me in check. He had the scars to prove it.

I didn't give a fucking damn though. I wasn't going to force any of our boys to stay no matter what the council said. Wolves came and went over the past decade. Most of them chose to leave. I made it hard on all of them but it was with good reason. I didn't want them to stay. I didn't want them to be a part of this damn curse so I pushed them to their limits and when they were ready to be out on their own, I set them free. I had five wolves in college. One of them in Berkley on a full scholarship. I was proud of them and I wasn't going to let the council take that away.

I was right to let them go, just as I was right to let Charlie in on our secret. He had suffered long enough. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't have had a heart attack if I had finally gotten some balls and told him sooner. I should have done it years ago. I should have done it the moment I came back but Sam was alpha then and he had no problem putting his damn alpha command on me. But I had to admit that part of this was my fault. I was afraid of what the council would do if I told him. I was afraid that they would find some way to de-wolf me and then I would be forced to live the rest of my life missing her. The imprint was my only hope of happiness.

My imprint was the one thing that kept me going and then I go and imprint on a damn leech. On her daughter, no less. His daughter! It was maddening! But at the same time, she was the most precious creature I ever met. Even though I saw her drinking Seth's brood through their memories I also saw the shame and regret she had. She was like me. She was another victim of this curse. I couldn't blame her but I had to be cautious. If she hurt someone else, I didn't know what the council would do. They couldn't kill her but they could vanish her and me along with her. That's what they wanted from the beginning. Me gone and a more pliable wolf like Collin to take over.

I had to find a way to convince the leech to let her stay. If he took her, I was going with her and the fate of my pack would be in the hands of the council. The only sane people in the council were Sue and my dad but they were heavily outnumbered and old Quill was an elder.

"I wouldn't dream of taking either of you away but you can't stay here forever either." I heard his voice in the distance.

Damn leech! God only knows how long he'd been listening. I heard his quick running a moment later and then he was right in front of me. He looked exactly the fucking same and just as mad as last time.

"I have every reason to be mad. You can't seem to stay the hell away from my girls. She's my little girl Jacob. _My_ miracle." Edward told me angrily but there was something else in his voice. He sighed.

"Its fear and relief and heartbreak all in one." He told me. I just glared at him confused.

"You'll understand when you have a little girl of your own to have to let go." Edward told me. The image of a pregnant Nessie came to my head before I could block it out. I shivered and Edward crossed his arms.

"That better be a long while from now mutt." Edward growled slightly. I nodded. Of course it will be. I had just found her and I selfishly didn't want to share her with anyone. Not even our kids.

'I want her to stay Edward. If I color my hair gray, I think I can get away with another 5-10 years without people noticing my aging. I want her by my side. I need her by my side.' I confessed as I thought of all the good she had already done by giving me the strength to stand up to the council to do what was right for Charlie. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took a long unnecessary breath.

"I would be ok with that as long as her mother and I are able to stay close to her for a little while and as long as the rest of the family can visit." Edward said. I wondered why they needed to stay close. Did he think I would ever let anything happen to her?

"Its not just for her. Its for Charlie. Bella lost ten years with her father because of me. I can't take him away from her again. I know you don't care about her anymore but Charlie's heart attack nearly destroyed her." He told me. I saw the worried look in his eyes and the image of Bella after he left came to my mind. My heart ached when I remembered and I suddenly felt nauseated knowing that this time it was my fault.

"Its not your fault Jacob. I wouldn't let her tell Charlie or Renee either. I was afraid she could hurt him or worse, that the Volturi would find out and force us to turn her parents. I couldn't let that happen but since you were the ones who told her, the Volturi can't fault us for that. Your secret is also at risk so you will make sure Charlie doesn't talk. Not that he would, of course." Edward told me. I nodded understanding his concern and I felt a little guilty for being so damn furious with Bella for dumping this all on me. Her hands her tied by the Volturi just like mine were tied by the council.

'What happens now?' I asked him. He smirked at me.

"We finish building the house for you and my daughter so that the family can come visit you. Bella and I will find a more modest place that is isolated and out of hearing range. We're used to being confined anyways." He told me. I nodded. Nessie did say she grew up in an island. A few more years in confinement in order to stay close to their family was an easy trade considering the council was going to tear me a new one.

"Why don't you have your council meeting in your new home? Carlisle is good with these kinds of negotiations. Let us help you and teach you. I have a feeling you will be doing this often in the future when you and your family choose to move back here after this generation of elders is gone." Edward told me. I never thought of that. I never thought of the possibility of coming back and leading a future pack with my own children. Training a new generation sounded exhausting but exciting all at the same time.

"Immortality doesn't have to be a bad thing Jacob. Every lifetime we live has a purpose. Whether that is curing diseases, building homes for the poor, donating our assets… We find a way to give back. That's the only way to survive immortality and when you have someone at your side its even better. I'm glad she has you. Irritated but glad." Edward told me. I was surprised the turn of this conversation. I was sure Edward would try to kill me.

"Not today mutt." He smirked.

"Please let the council know that we would like a meeting with them and the pack. We'll be at the house getting ready. I suggest you get ready too. Its time to stand up for what you want." He told me. I huffed at his order but I did as he said. If I wanted Nessie to stay then I would need help with this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Renesmee POV**

The meeting between mom and grandpa was hard. He cried so much and I could see the anger in his face. He was angry at her and at himself but he was also relieved to see her. He loved her so much. I gave them some privacy and went outside with Sue and Seth trying to ignore what went on inside. We were silent for a long time but Seth would give me a reassuring smile every once and a while. Sue would also pat my hand and eventually I laid my head on her shoulder for comfort. She stiffened at first but then she put her arm around me. Sue was a good woman and I had grown attached to her over the past weeks as we came together to help my grandfather. I could see that she cared about him and in turn I cared about her.

When it was all said and done grandpa was smiling. He kissed my hands goodbye which surprised momma. She smiled at him and I could see how much she loved that we had formed a relationship. On the ride home momma took my hand. I looked at her.

"Thank you for loving him. Thank you for loving them both." She told me. I saw Seth stiffen next to me and I looked at my mom confused.

"I knew the moment I saw you that something had changed but it wasn't until your father left to find him and you nearly ran after him that I realized what was happening. It all started to make sense after that. Why Jacob let you tell Charlie and why he allowed us to come back..." Momma explained. I looked at her shocked.

"Plus, dad told me that he's worried about how Jacob looks at you. He's worried he might have a thing for you." Mom said with a wink. Seth started laughing.

"You are too damn perceptive Bells." Seth told her.

"Yeah, well I also didn't miss how my dad looked when he talked about Sue. You better watch those two or you might have another big sister soon." Mom told him and he just laughed harder.

"Yeah, I'm sure Leah would love that." Seth said and mom shuddered.

"So you are ok with Jacob imprinting on me?" I asked her. Mom looked aback at me and smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I'm so happy you finally both finally found your true love. I know it's a bit weird given our history but in a way it almost makes all the pain worth it. It was all for you. It had always been you that he loved." She told me. I felt the tears sting my eyes and I hugged her.

"Let's just hope Edward took it as well as you did." Seth told her as we drove up to the house and saw Jacob waiting for me in his human form. He was dressed nicely for once in black pants and a nice button shirt and I wondered if he was trying to impress her. I tried not to get jealous but I couldn't help it.

We got out of the car and mom walked hesitantly towards him. Seth and I stayed by the car and watched.

"Hey." Mom told him. Jacob's eyes furrowed.

"That's all I get? Hey?" He asked her annoyed.

"Don't be mad at me! I didn't have a whole lot a choices back then." Mom said angrily and crossed her arms stubbornly. I saw dad come out and lean on the doorway.

"You had plenty of damn choices. Come on Bells! You really think you had to keep your kid a secret from me? I'm not a damn monster!" He growled at her.

"I know you're not! I just didn't want to put salt on the wound besides, she was growing really fast and I had to make sure she was ok and I had a daughter to think about. You should be thanking me for taking such good care of your imprint!" Mom complained. Jacob's face changed instantly.

"You know?" He asked her.

"Of course I know! The whole thing was kind of obvious when you said it was ok to come back. Besides, she's my daughter. I knew the moment I saw her that she was in love with you." Mom said annoyed. Aunt Alice had come out to the porch and was smiling at their exchange.

"You're really annoying." Jacob grunted and crossed his arms mimicking her.

"Yeah well it takes one to know one. I'm just glad she's with someone I know is worthy of her." Mom said in an annoyed but soft tone. Jacob looked at the ground and relaxed his stance.

"Thanks Bells." He told her. Mom smiled at him for a moment and then she was in front of him in a flash and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Jake." She told him. He stiffened for a moment but then he hugged her back.

"I'm never going to get those two." I heard dad grumble before he went back inside. I smiled at them. No, I didn't get them either but for the first time I was seeing a glimpse of what true friendship looked like and it suddenly made sense why Seth forgave Jacob and me. Why he never gave up on dad and my family. Some bonds can never be broken.

Jacob let go of my mother and looked at me. The darkness was completely gone from his eyes and I was able to see the love clearly there. Mom looked at him and then at me and she smiled. I could see the happiness in her face. I walked over to him and took his hand.

"You see my mom after ten years and you start yelling at her?" I asked him after momma went inside. He shrugged and I laughed.

"You really can be such a beast sometimes." I told him. He smiled at me the most loving smile I had ever seen.

"Yeah but I'm your beast." He told me and kissed my head. I giggled and he picked me up into his arms and brought me in for a kiss. I kissed him passionately, letting all worries crumble as his love consumed me. He laid his forehead on mine.

"So what happens now?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I guess now we live happily ever after." He said simply.

"Oh for goodness sakes. Go be gross and corny with my niece somewhere else, mutt. Some of us have work to do here." Uncle Emmett complained as he came out of the garage with more building materials. Uncle Jasper passed us just as Jacob put me back on the ground.

"You two should go very far from here unless you want your dad and I to hang your new pet upside down from a tree." Uncle Jasper growled at him.

"Oh shut up you two! They're adorable and I have so much planning to do!" Aunt Alice said cheerfully.

"Planning?" I asked her.

"You two didn't think we were just going to give you the house without getting married first did you?" Aunt Rosalie asked annoyed as she walked by us with more supplies.

"Rose!" Dad scolded. Jacob huffed and closed his eyes angrily.

"I knew this would happen." Aunt Alice said and a moment later the entire house lit up in twinkling lights along with all the trees surrounding the house. My heart started beating faster and when I looked at Jacob he was staring at me.

"I told them that I wanted to do this privately but…" He took a black box out of his pocket.

"Yes!" I said before he even opened it. He smirked at me and opened the box to show me a beautiful gold solitaire.

"It was my mother's." He explained hesitantly as he put it on my finger.

"Its perfect." I told him and kissed him.

I got married in our family home. My entire family was there, including grandma Renee who the council also allowed us to include in our secret. Its strange how the same house that anger destroyed, love had rebuilt into the home where we would raise our children. Twins girls. Life went from being mundane to being a complete surprise and then it was time to start all over again at a new place. Even though we would be starting over as long as I had Jacob and my children at my side, I knew it would always be a new adventure.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it! The sequel is called Shadow imprint and its already up. :)**

 **s/11896271/1/Shadow-Imprint**


End file.
